Artificial Junchuriki
by DemonicSin69
Summary: The tailed beast aren't the only powerful chakra beast out there and the Junchuriki aren't the only ones being used as Vessels A twisted man once allied with Orochimaru is out for dominance and when his greatest creation flees to the leaf the hunt is on Loyalties will be questioned can Naruto and his new team handle the akatsuki and this new threat Strong/smartish naruto/harem
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay this is my first attempt at a Naruto fic and I haven't read enough to know how original this idea is because there are so many so let me know if you like it or not first parts kinda choppy and rushed but stick with it, it gets better I promise.**

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and son of Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the red whirlpool of death you would think that the people of Konohagakure would worship the very ground he walked on…but you'd be wrong . Most people of the hidden leaf worship the last Uchiha their golden boy, no matter what the case was Sasuke was always the best and Naruto was always dirt at least until he started learning under his godfather Jiraiya with some help from Kakashi of course even the Kyubi which turns out isn't so bad once you get to know him.

As it turned out most of the teachers in the ninja academy had been sabotaging Naruto's books so he missed key info pretty much insuring the poor boy would be dead last. Once the blonde fox started to receive actual teachings and lesson it turned out he was a quick study with the help of his shadow clones he quickly caught up to and surpassed his classmates and the teme. Naruto mastered the rasengan, his wind release element, toad style taijutsu, some fire release jutsu, and sealing techniques from Jiraiya, while Kakashi taught him strategy, critical thinking, and improved his general knowledge, And Kurama the Kyubi's real name taught him the Akuma Kitsune taijutsu style as well was a few demon fire techniques and helped the boy to gain more control over his charka to the point he could use two tails with no problems and could use the third tail but only in desperate times as he couldn't control it for long still it was an amazing feat for a 13 year old.

Unfortunately because of Kurama's influence Naruto could not become a sage like Jiraiya…at least not a toad sage anyway. Instead with the combined efforts of Kurama and Jiraiya they were able to come up with a kitsune version of Jiraiya's sage mode (Looks the same but instead of toad bar Naruto gets the fox slits just sideways) though he hasn't completely mastered it yet. He also opted to go with the kitsune summoning contact instead of the toad, but since the toads really like the boy the allowed him to sign a backup contract just in case he needed help in a place where foxes wouldn't be able to go

As Jiraiya's pupil and a backup member of team 7 Naruto quickly earned the respect of many of the shinobi in the village and even the respected clans like the Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and even the Hyuga partly because the influence Naruto had on his friends the future leaders of their clans but mostly because no one could deny how much the boy had improved in such a short amount of time. Expect the civilian counsel who's main purpose was to insure their precious teme's rise to glory and get the demon spawn banished by all mean necessary…if only they knew that very spawn was the child of their adored fourth hokage. The third hokage couldn't wait to see the look on their faces especially Mebuki Haruno the mother of the pink hair wailing banshee number 1 Sasuke fan girl who would be more useful as a meat shield than a ninja.

Naruto usually spends his time between going on mission with team 7 made up of Sasuke Sakura and Sai and training but even as Jiraiya's pupil Naruto still can't compete in the upcoming Chunin examines without at least one more person the only problem is they would need to be as equally strong as the young blonde in order to make up for the lack of a member and with all of the other genin already in teams time is running out. Naruto's only hope is that he might find someone on team 7's next mission to the land of waves.

"Seriously why is the dobe with us" Sasuke whined.

"Yeah we don't need the loser messing up Sasuke's coolness" Sakura said feeding the teme's already oversized ego.

Sai just kept walking with his creepy fake smile, while Naruto and Kakashi brought up the rear of the group.

"So Kakashi-Sensei why'd you request me as back up if this is just a simple C rank" Naruto asked

"I have a feeling that this mission isn't gonna be as easy as it seems also…I really just can't stand being around these three one is an arrogant teme that just barely scrapes by on his genes the other is a banshee fan girl and Sai well his smile just creeps me out" Kakashi shivered.

Naruto laughed at his sensei/older brother figure the journey to their destination was rough to say the least. First they ran into a minor inconvenience that was handle quickly with Naruto and Kakashi doing all the work while Sai provided support and Sasuke just stood pissing himself coming up with the excuse that the ninja were too weak for him and a waste of his time which is why he let the others handle it and the whole time Sakura just drooled over the emo with anime style heart eyes until a stray kunai hit her right in the forehead though to everyone disappointment it was the handle that hit her instead of the blade just knocking her unconscious.

Next they ran into the demon of the bloody mist Zabuza and a few low ranking missing nin. The almighty avenger finally having someone worthy of his skill rushed the mist butcher only to get back handed so hard that…

**Somewhere random**

Itachi the last worthy Uchiha suddenly started rubbing his right cheek.

**Back in the land of waves or (land of getting bitch slapped in Sasuke's case)**

Kakashi after getting injured saving the lord of duck hair put Naruto in charge and he got the injured sensei to safety having a few shadow clones carry the unconscious emo and banshee while the blonde and emotionless wonder carried Kakashi to safety.

The next few days as Kakashi recovered he taught his student the tree walking exercise minus Naruto because he'd long mastered it back when he was learning how to make the rasengan. It turns out that the bitch smack Zabuza gave somehow activated Sasuke's sharingan which apparently instantly made him the most powerful ninja in the world according to himself and his personal cheerleader.

"Now that I Sasuke Uchiha have unlocked the power of my sharingan the ultimate doujutsu I am invincib-" Sasuke was cut short as he tried walking up the tree only to use to much chakra and fling himself right back into the ground. Naruto doubled over laughing at the Teme while avoiding the ridiculous punches Sakura threw at him.

"Shut up Dobe Sasuke-kun is the strongest ninja there is Sakura" wailed Making Naruto wonder why the hell he had ever had a crush on her.

'Glad that phase is over' Naruto thought to himself "The emo's the most powerful ninja in the world and can't even walk up a tree" Naruto laughed flipping onto a tree and walking up it backwards.

"The only reason you can do it is because you're weak Sasuke-kun is just too strong for something this simple" Sakura yelled.

The rest of the week went pretty much the same way with Sai Sasuke and Sakura finally making it up the tree while Naruto went off on his own to train. The whole week Naruto trained in the forest away from the other three well Naruto's shadow clones trained while he napped it was probably Kakashi's laziness rubbing off on him. Of course the whisker mark ninja hadn't yet mastered the art of light sleeping and ended up snoring loudly in a soft patch of grass were the sun was shining keeping him warm.

He had no idea that a long black haired beauty with dark brown eyes was watching him. She'd been out gathering herbs for her master when she saw him lying there a boy maybe a year or two younger than herself and a cute boy at that she noticed as she snuck closer. He had bright blonde hair that couldn't be tamed sun kissed skin and the cutest whisker marks on his cheeks. She could tell he was a ninja from his attire, black ninja pant with orange flames on the bottom black ninja sandals and a short sleeve black mesh ninja shirt with orange on the neck and end of the sleeves. He'd obviously trained hard because she could see the cuts of his muscles running under the mesh of his shirt…maybe one touch wouldn't hurt.

She reached out her hand going for his toned stomach her fingers were only inches away when he suddenly snapped awake making her jerk her hand back. "Who are you" Naruto asked confused.

"Oh I'm from a small village around here one of my friends got sick so I was picking herbs to help them get better my names Haku" Haku said quickly composing herself though she could stop staring at his sapphire blue eyes with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Haku I'm Naruto a ninja from the hidden leaf and future hokage" Naruto said giving her his best nice guy pose. She giggled at his energy but stop as soon as she heard what village he was from. She quickly got up and made an excuse to leave heading off into the forest 'Damn why does the enemy have to be so cute' she cursed heading towards Zabuza.

"Well that was weird…she was pretty cute though" Naruto sighed getting up to head back towards Kakashi and his team. Once Kakashi had recovered they got back to their mission and things were going surprisingly smooth until the Sasuke jinxed it.

"I'd like to see that sorry excuse of a swordsman again so I can beat him into the ground using my sharingan" Sasuke gloated displaying his begin doujutsu arrogantly.

"That's right Sasuke you'd destroy that oversized kitchen knife ninja" Sakura squealed. Too busy drooling over Sasuke to notice the thick mist start creeping up on the group. Naruto Kakashi and Sai however did and got into a protective formation around Tazuna drawing their kunai.

"Oh really is that so Uchiha let's see how effective that shitty doujutsu is against my silent killing technique" Zabuza's voiced echoed through the mist.

Sasuke tried to use his sharingan to see through the mist but it was just as useless as he was and he never saw it coming when Zabuza sent him flying with a roundhouse kick. Sakura rushed off after the avenger yelling his name.

"Naruto go after them I seriously don't wanna have to sit through a meeting with the civilian and elder council on why the Uchiha died" Kakashi sighed and Naruto rushed off into the mist.

Naruto found the emo had somehow turned into a pin cushion and was trapped inside a dome of ice sheet by a masked ninja and Sakura had been knocked unconscious…again. Not wanting Kakashi to have to get in trouble he leaped in after Sasuke blocking a hail of senbon.

"Out of the way dobe I've got him on the ropes" Sasuke said pushing Naruto out of the way only to take a senbon to the knee.

"Yeah I can tell you've got the situation under complete control" Naruto said sarcastically blocking another wave of senbon.

"I've got it I'll just melt the melt the ice Katon: Fireball jutsu" Sasuke yelled making a decent sized fire ball the smashed into the nearest ice mirror doing absolutely no damage.

"Damn that ice is strong let's see if a rasengan can break it Naruto made the spiraling orb of chakra and mashed it into the mirror the masked ninja had just jumped from shattering it. Of course the power hungry Sasuke tried to use his sharingan to copy it but failed sense it was just a pure chakra manipulation technique, while Haku was shocked she figure Naruto was probably strong but no one had ever broken her ice mirrors before.

It didn't take long for Naruto to destroy the ice mirrors and corner the masked ninja with their jutsu broken Sasuke tried to grab an easy victory and rushed forwards throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. The masked ninja blocked and dodged before jumping away doing a flurry of hands signs "Hyoton: ice bullets" the ninja took a deep breathed before spitting out a dozen golf ball size ice balls. Sasuke was good and managed to avoid most of them while throwing back shuriken one of which clipped the ninja mask cutting the strap.

Naruto gasped as he saw it was the girl he'd met earlier that week, "Hey you're that cute girl that was gathering herbs" Naruto pointed.

"That's right" Haku nodded 'wait did he just call me cute' she thought blushing a bit.

"No wonder you were so weak at taijutsu you're a girl I'll tell you what I'll make you a deal…you come back and be one of my bitches and help me restore my clan and I won't kill you" Sasuke said arrogantly.

An Anime tick mark appeared on Haku's forehead "Hyoton: ice Senbon shower" Haku yelled burning through the rest of her chakra to turn Sasuke into a hedgehog. The emo collapsed and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when he checked his pulse seeing he was still alive.

Haku was down on one knee exhausted she had used way too much chakra and weakly reached for her last few senbon as Naruto approached her.

"Easy look I'm not gonna hurt you" Naruto said putting his hands up.

"Why not look what I just did to your teammate" Haku asked confused

"Well he deserved it for one after what he said and you didn't kill him so It's fine" Naruto said holding out his hand to help her up. "But I want to know way is someone like you working with Zabuza"

"Well it's a long story…" Haku spent the next few minutes telling Naruto the painful story of her child hood.

"Wow I'm sorry I can honestly say I know how you feel and I just want to say you're not a monster in fact I think your ice style is awesome" Naruto said giving her a foxy grin making her blush.

"Really" Haku asked getting closer to his face making him blush a bit and nod.

"Of course "Naruto gave her a thumbs up he helped her to her feet as the mist cleared revealing a tired barely standing Zabuza and an equally tired Kakashi and Sai.

"Zabuza-sama" Haku called worriedly rushing over to her sensei and father figure.

Haku helped her mentor to stand as laughter rang out across the bridge to reveal Gato and a large group of thugs.

"Gato how'd I figure you'd betray us" Zabuza said through clenched teeth.

"your more money than your worth Zabuza so I've decided that I no longer require you or your little ice whore services any longer…oh and since I have to pay these fine gentle man behind me If you could be so kind as to take as many of them with you as you perish that be great" Gato snapped his fingers and the thugs rushed forwards.

"Hey kid you got a kunai I could use…I'm gonna kill that teme Gato for insulting Haku" Zabuza asked Naruto who'd rushed over and was equally pissed at what Gato said.

"Yeah here" Naruto placed the kunai in Zabuza's mouth as he unleased all the killer intent he was capable of.

"I'll handle his thugs you take out Gato" Naruto yelled rushing forwards making a dozen shadow clones that all ran through a few hand signs before yelling "Futon: great breakthrough" a massive wave of wind knocked piles of the thugs back and off the side of the bridge.

'Impressive' thought Zabuza as he rushed through a group of thugs killing those he could and ignoring the wounds they dealt him.

"Look out Zabuza" Naruto yelled as he and a shadow clone jumped in front of the wounded ninja "Katon: Roaring flame" Naruto yelled breathing out a large burst of flame while his clone yelled "Futon: gale burst" the Futon combined with the Katon to create a massive explosion of flame the incinerated all the thugs in front of it.

Now scared for his life Gato tried to run but Zabuza jumped through the wall of flame tacking him and stabbing him in the heart with his Kunai before rolling over breathing shallowly. Kakashi and Haku managed to limp over to where Zabuza was lying, Haku kneeling down tears in her eyes. "You've got some skills kid I'd have liked to fight you in a proper duel but looks like that won't happen…I know this is a selfish request but can you take care of Haku when I'm gone she's a good girl and I know she will become a great ninja from what I've heard Konoha might be the best place for her to start a new life…hell maybe you can help her restart the yuki clan" Zabuza gave a weak laugh at Haku's blushing face.

"I promise I'll take care of and protect her Zabuza and I'm sure I ca help her restart her clan" Naruto said causing Haku to turn bright red of course the knuckle head had no idea what he'd just said implied.

"Haku you were like a daughter to me I know I might not have been the best father but I was happy for the first time I'd had a family…take care musume(daughter)" Zabuza took his last breath as a single tear rolled down his cheek a faint smile on his lips.

"Goodbye Otosan" Haku cried her tears dissolving into ice crystals. Naruto put his arm around her to comfort her, Haku turned and cried into his chest until she regained her composure. "Can we bury him" Haku asked Naruto. Naruto looked at Kakashi who nodded Naruto used a cloth sealing jutsu to cover Zabuza while his shadow clones carried him and the other more useless ninja except for Sai who'd actually provided decent backup for Kakashi.

They found I small clearing in the woods where Kakashi used Doton jutsu to make a grave and tombstone while Naruto placed the highest level seal he could on Zabuza's executioner's blade to prevent it from being stolen and to notify him if his seals were ever broken. Haku said a few words about her mentor and adoptive father before the trio left the clearing to go pick up the other members of them. Kakashi noticed that Haku was sticking close to Naruto's said and kept glancing at the blonde in a shy manner 'hard to believe she was trained by a ninja like Zabuza…oh well I'm proud of you Naruto snagging such a cute girl on your first mission outside the land of fire' Kakashi cried anime style tears of the inside.

**Back in Konoha **

Naruto Kakashi and Haku were currently standing in front of the Sandaime with Kakashi giving the report. Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke where currently in the hospital recovering from their injuries, though the bubble gum head and duck hair were in the civilian hospital because the shinobi hospital wouldn't take them.

"I see so this young lady would like to start a new life in Konoha is that right well…I think that can be arranged besides Naruto don't you need another two members to qualify for the chunin exams" The old Sarutobi asked.

"That's right…wait I thought it was only one" Naruto asked

"Well as of yesterday the council passed that it's mandatory for genin to compete in teams of three no matter who has trained them" The third frowned the civilian council would do everything in its power to try to insure that Naruto wasn't allowed to compete in the chunin exams.

"That means we still need a third member" Haku sighed

"That's okay I'm sure you will be able to find another member before the exams but as of now Naruto Uzumaki and Haku Yuki will be the first two members of team 11" Hiruzen smiled giving Haku a leaf hitai-ate.

"Well it's a start" Kakashi said trying to cheer Naruto up a bit.

"Yeah I guess you're right but it's not like pervy sage is gonna come jumping through the window with another member" Naruto groaned.

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and Jiraiya appeared "Oi! Naruto I think I might've found another member for your team…What?" the toad sage looked confused as everyone's jaws hit the ground.

"Seriously pervy Sage who is it" Naruto asked excited.

"Hold on I'll have him come in right now hey Kuro get in here" Jiraiya called a second later there was knocking on the door and the Sandaime said "Enter"

The door opened to reveal a boy Naruto's age with darker skin like most of the people from Kumo he had long messy black hair that spiked out every which way and fell to his collar and the tips were dyed in a darkish green, his eyes were the same dark green. He was wearing black ninja pants with a black and green double bladed kusarigama warped around his waist(pretty much the same as a regular kusarigama just instead of a ball there is a blade on both ends google it I'm sure you'll figure out what I'm talking about it's like the first or second image) he had black metal forearm guards and a short sleeve black and green ninja mesh shirt. Naruto oddly felt similar to the boy despite having never met him before.

"**That boy is strong I can sense it…he's giving off an aura similar to that of a Jinchuriki" Kurama spoke to Naruto **

Naruto mentally nodded as the boy introduced himself "Greeting my name is Kuro Shiryo I just happened to run into this old guy spying on some girl's sun tanning by a lake he told me I could find safety in your village" Kuro said bowing.

"Why would someone as young as you need safety have you run away from your village or something" Kakashi asked.

"Yes you could say that…I have been running for the past few months from those who are like me yet unlike me I'd been planning on offering myself to one of the 5 major ninja villages in exchange for asylum that's when this man told me I could come to the hidden leaf" Kuro spoke in an even voice though he kept glancing at Naruto.

"Maybe I can help clarify some things…the other main reason I brought him here is because of this Jiraiya went behind Kuro and lifted his shirt up to expose his chest. Everyone in the room gasped on the boys right pectoral was a five point star surrounded by a circle.

"That seal…but it can't be that boy isn't a Jinchuriki is he" Sarutobi asked shocked.

"No I've confirmed it with several members of my spy network the only tailed beast that were sealed around the time this one was born was the Nibi currently sealed in Yugito Nii of Kumo, the Nanabi currently sealed in Fu of Takigakure and the Kyubi currently seal in Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha yet this seal is no doubt meant to seal something as powerful as a tailed beast into a human vessel" Jiraiya said scratching his chin.

"Kuro can you elaborate on what Jiraiya boy is talking about" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes I have no notion to hide anything from you as long as I am promised asylum" Kuro spoke.

The Sandaime nodded "Fine but I would like to see your skills before I sign any paperwork"

Kuro nodded "You fight me I can tell your strong" he said pointing at Naruto who grinned he hadn't had a good match sense the last time he and Jiraiya sensei had a spar.

"**Careful kit this one is strong you can't hold back like you usually do" Kurama said just as eager to fight as Naruto was.**

"Okay but don't expect me to go easy on you" Naruto smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Kuro smirked back.

**At training ground 44**

Naruto and Kuro were facing each other as Jiraiya, Haku, Hiruzen Danzo to represent the elder council and Shikaku Nara who was there to represent the shinobi council (sense the civilian council had no say in outside ninja accepted into the leaf and had no power over the said until the ninja was actually an official member of the leaf…at least in my story) watched on the sidelines while Kakashi stood in the center to begin the match.

"Are you ready" Kakashi asked Kuro who nodded drawing his double bladed kusarigama.

"Are you ready" Kakashi asked Naruto who nodded drawing two kunai

"Fight" Kakashi said jumping out the way as the two boy rushed each other at top speed.

"Wow" Haku said impressed Naruto was moving at the speed of a high level chunin instead of the genin speed he'd displayed during his mission in the wave.

"Don't be surprised Naruto always holds back around other genin" Jiraiya smirked he knew his student was around the level of a mid chunin the only problem was from what he sensed of Kuro so was he.

Kuro threw one of his blades at Naruto who defected it still rushing in rushing in he slashed at Kuro who blocked and ducked out of the way before jumping back and yanking on his chain.

"**Kit duck" Kurama yelled.**

Naruto bent forwards as the blade he deflected earlier flew over his head taking a few hairs off.

"No way the chain on that thing can't be that long" Naruto said looking at the distance compared to the amount of chain.

"**Take a closer look kit that's a chakra chain that means the length of it depends on how much chakra the user forces into it" Kurama said.**

"Pretty sneaky using a chakra chain" Naruto smirked he knew he was going to enjoy this fight.

Kuro just smirked and rushed at Naruto again the two slashed and fought in a collision of sparks as their weapons scraped against one another.

"It would seem young Naruto has the advantage of speed and agility while Kuro has a bit more strength and skill with his weapon" Shikaku observed.

Naruto and Kuro clashed trying to push each other back until Kuro delivered a hard front kick to Naruto's chest sending him flying backwards. Naruto jumped using the backwards momentum for more distance before throwing a hail of shuriken at Kuro who spun one blade in front to block before throwing the other at Naruto who couldn't doge in the air and the chain wrapped around one of his ankles the blade locking it in place. Kuro swung hard so Naruto slammed into a few thick bushes before retracting his chain. There was a poof of smoke and 20 Naruto's flew out of the bushes swarming Kuro. Who managed to take all of them out while only getting hit a few times.

"What all of them where Shadow clones" Kuro said shocked he turned around only to be met by three Naruto's he swung his blade at the first one who blocked it and grabbed the chain.

"Strike one" Said the first Naruto.

Frowning Kuro sent a kick towards the first Naruto's head only to have it get blocked by the second one that yelled "Strike two"

The third Naruto slide between the legs of the first two a Rasengan in his hand aimed for Kuro's stomach. "Strike three your out Rasengan" yelled Naruto slamming the blue orb into Kuro's gut sending him flying backwards his weapon being yanked out of his hands by the clone.

"Good strategy using the bushes as cover for the shadow clone jutsu and then sending a bunch in as a diversion before using a few more disarm his opponent as well as hit him directly with a powerful jutsu" Shikaku said impressed, the other nodded in agreement.

"Damn I've gotta say that actually hurt and you managed to take away my kusarigama I'm impressed now how bout we get serious" Kuro smirked releasing a burst of greenish chakra his nails grew into claws and he took up a taijutsu stance Naruto had never seen before.

"**Looks like he's getting serious you better use the Akuma Kitsune style against him" Kurama said. **

Naruto nodded releasing a crimson burst of chakra his nails growing into fox claws. They rushed each other again Naruto knew Kuro was stronger than him physically but he was faster and more agile. Naruto flipped over Kuro's straight left going for an overhead axe kick but Kuro blocked it and grabbed his leg slamming him into the ground. But Naruto landed on all fours twisting his body he nailed Kuro in the jaw with his free leg making him let go he followed up with three quick jabs to the chest making Kuro stumble back before Naruto went for a hard left slash with his claws. Kuro recovered to quick and leaned to avoid the slash he kneed Naruto hard in the stomach before hitting him with a spinning elbow to the side of the head then a left round house to the chest. Naruto skidded away a few feet 'He's strong and hits harder than bushy brows' Naruto thought to Kurama.

"**The way he fight seems so familiar I can't help but feel some nostalgia coming on…use your speed go for quick attacks and don't stay in his range for long" Kurama advised.**

Naruto rushed forwards again ducking a hard right hit Kuro with a quick uppercut and cross before flipping away. Using his speed Naruto was able to get a flurry of quick strikes getting out of Kuro range just before he could recover. Until Kuro faked a right hook baiting Naruto into a straight left slash Kuro grabbed Naruto's claws with his and delivered a bone crushing roundhouse to his ribs before delivering a spinning back kick to his head. Naruto spun in midair ignoring the pain and using the momentum to hit Kuro with a hard elbow making him stagger back. Naruto went through a couple hand signs while Kuro was staggered. "Futon: Wind Bullets" Naruto breathed out two dozen wind bullets.

Kuro was still stunned and took the attack directly the wind bullets hitting him all over his chest and arms. "Fuck" Kuro cursed as pain shot through his body.

"Katon: Fireball jutsu" Naruto pressed his attack sending a fireball heading Straight for Kuro.

Kuro ran through several rapid hand signs "Katon: Fireball jutsu" The two fire balls met in the middle and exploded filling the air with smoke.  
>"Futon: Air cutter" Kuro yelled sending two circular blades of wind cutting through the smoke towards Naruto. He leaped in the air avoiding the blades of wind only to find Kuro had jumped over him and was going through a few hand signs. "Raiton: Twin Spark burst" Kuro yelled sparks crackling in both his palms he hit Naruto with both palms sending him slamming into the ground making a small crater.<p>

Kuro landed on one knee panting as Naruto climbed out of the crater panting just as hard. "Let's end this" Naruto growled kneeling low he started to channel Kurama's chakra into his body his eyes turned crimson and changed into slit his whisker marks darkened as his hair became even spikier and his canines lenghted. A crimson chakra cloak formed around Naruto ending up in the shape of a fox with two swaying tails.

Kuro growled summoning charka from the seal on his chest black and green charka started to swirl around him. His eyes turned a golden color while his pupils turned into reptilian like slits, his hair got wilder while his top and bottom canines sharpened. His chakra started forming into a similar cloak two large charka wings flapped causing a gust of wind.

Everyone on the sidelines stood shocked only the Nanabi's chakra cloak was capable of producing wings so what exactly was sealed inside of this boy. The chakra escaping from both Naruto and Kumo was enough that every ninja within a 40 mile radius would've started sweating if it wasn't for the barrier Hiruzen had set up before the start of the match.

Naruto started forming a large crimson rasengan in his right hand, while Kuro formed and blackish green orb in his right hand though his wasn't spiraling like the rasengan. The two combatants leaped at each other thrusting their attacks at each other with all their strength.

"Akuma Rasengan" Naruto yelled thrusting out the lager than average crimson rasengan.

"Shiryo-kyu" Kuro yelled slamming his solid sphere into Naruto's spiraling one.

The two orbs clashed fighting for dominance until they merged canceling each other out and caused a massive shockwave that flung the two boys apart both of them making craters in the ground.

"Best…match…ever" Naruto groaned smirking

"Fuck me sideways…I don't think I've fought that hard in a while" Kuro grinned. Both boys slowly got out of their respective craters and walked towards each other.

Everyone one the sideline stood on edge the two of them couldn't possibly have wanted to continue and Kakashi was ready to jump between the two should they try. Therefor everyone breathed a sigh of relief when both boys grinned at each other and started laughing.

"So did Kuro pass" Naruto asked the Sandaime

"I'll say both of you boys displayed an impressive array of skills and talents and I think he will be an excellent addition to our ninja ranks." The old Sarutobi spoke with a smile.

"It's also a yes for me Konoha is in desperate need of strong ninja after the civilian council decided to flood our ranks with their sons and daughters hoping to get votes to overpower the shinobi" Danzo spoke.

"I'd say we just promote both of them to chunin right now it's obvious with their skills having them go through the exams would just make it more troublesome for the other genin" Shikaku sighed hopping his son didn't have to face either one of the two boys that just fought.

"Hmm I'd consider it if I didn't already know the civilian council would shoot down the idea immediately" Hiruzen sighed. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well looks like we are all agreed welcome to the village of the hidden leaf Kuro I'm sure" Hiruzen smiled taking out a black clothed hitai-ate and presenting it to Kuro who took it and tied it so it hung around his neck before her picked up his kusarigama and wrapped it back around his waist.

"Awesome welcome to team 11" Naruto cheered patting Kuro on the shoulder.

"Good job Naruto-kun, Kuro-san" Haku congratulated.

Jiraiya and Kakashi clapped until they realized they were now gonna have to deal with another person just as powerful as Naruto and their sweat dropped.

"Now back to business" Hiruzen used a shunshin and everyone reappeared back in the hokage's office. Hiruzen pulled out the paperwork required to make Kuro and Haku official members of the hidden leaf. Once the paperwork was filed and stamped the hokage folded his fingers in front of his face and his voice took a serious tone. "Now Kuro would you like to explain what exactly is sealed inside you"

Kuro nodded "Yes but first let me tell you the truth…it's true that I was being pursued when I broke out of the prison where I was being kept but I lost my pursuers about a month ago in the land of earth I've been wondering around the gates of Konoha for about a week trying to figure out how I could get in until I came of across the toad sannin being perverted and showed him my seal I had made up my mind quite some time ago that I wanted to come to the village hidden in the leaves for the simple fact the information I have concerns one of your former students hokage-sama" Kuro spoke he took a breath waiting for someone to interrupt but it seemed like they were gonna let him finish before asking questions.

"As you are all aware after the snake sannin Orochimaru left Konoha he joined up with a group of S rank missing Nin known as the Akatsuki while he pursued his dream of immortality and learning every jutsu he could along the way. Well at that point in time it seemed the group was very interested in the tailed beast and of course Orochimaru being the genius that he was thought he could use the tailed beast in his pursuit of immortality he came across a mind just as genius and if not more so dark and twisted than his own a young man by the name of Kenchi who was also pursuing knowledge on the tailed beast….I don't know how far they got before the snake teme decided that he'd never be able to take a tailed beast from the Akatsuki and abandoned the research to Kenchi but apparently it got far enough as the man was able to continue on his own but with his inside man gone there was no longer a way he could get a tailed beast and at this point in time they mostly been sealed into Jinchuriki except a few and those were under the watch of the hidden villages or hidden away. Therefore Kenchi started looking into other means he found scrolls…scrolls older than even the tailed beast that told of creatures that had absorbed massive amounts of chakra hidden away in the darkest farthest corners of the ninja world, and so his search began. Of course Kenchi found what he was looking for and it exceeded even his expectations but being the man he was he was never unprepared and while he had no talent in ninjutsu he was extremely talented in fuinjutsu and had raided the land of whirlpools years earlier to find they're forbidden seals. He captured as many of the chakra enhanced creatures as he could and sealed them away for later use." Kuro shifted as what he was about to explain next was more personal.

"With a ready lab and plenty of creatures Kenchi was missing a key component…Human vessels. That's when the monster Kenchi really was started to surface he kidnapped hundreds of girls from all over the elemental nations to experiment on he even managed to grab a few with kekkei genkai including my mother... all of his early experiments where met with failure as it seemed the body even of those who were very young couldn't contain the power of the chakra monsters and they all perished. Well Kenchi was never one to despair and quickly came up with a solution that was met with outstanding results. He took the charka enhanced blood from the beast and started injecting it into the pregnant women he'd captured this mutated the unborn children allowing them to become the perfect vessels for the creatures he'd captured. But while this worked for the weaker creatures it wouldn't work with the more powerful creatures but that's when Kenchi came up with his most twisted solution yet. Through tireless research he found a way to temporarily bind the DNA of a creature to his own now he could convince children with a portion of the very creatures DNA he would seal into them." Kuro voice was starting to fill with venom and hatred.

"It seemed he took a specially interest in my mother and after rapping her multiple times until she became pregnant he proceeded to inject the her with steady amounts of the charka beast blood the result was beyond his wildest dreams a 100% perfect match for a vessel and beast though it took nine months that was little concern to Kenchi for now he could begin making his army of charka beast ninja. There were many others though none at the time had be born through the process as I was he raised us to see him as kami he was our creator and he could easily take away the life he'd so_ graciously_ given us. He taught us how to be perfect killer's perfect warriors and in his words perfect _children_ …any form of resistance was met with death as when we're created he'd sealed within us an aging seal that if activated would age us into dust in a matter of seconds a short yet horribly painful process. I was treated better than the rest and at first I believed it was because he cared for me like a son considering how I was made…after all I had a cage to myself instead of being caged with four or five others and was given leftovers or scraps from his meals instead of the gruel the others received sometimes when I did good on the mission he sent me on he would walk me around the lab on a leash and tell about his experiments and how I would soon be having plenty of brothers and sisters" everyone else in the room looked at Kuro's neck where there was a lighter ring of bruised skin indicating that he'd worn a collar of some sort until very recently.

"Of course the first time I didn't perform to his standards I was punished he decided that he would make an example out of me…but he wouldn't kill me I was too valuable for him to do that so he gave me a new collar. At first I thought it was a gift for being his _favorite child _ but I was wrong with just a little chakra he could send me into a world of pain so intense I begged for death I groveled for it I even pleaded for it but no death would've been to merciful for him to grant. Instead he tied me naked to chains hanging from the ceiling in front of the others and told them to enjoy the show as he tortured me. For days I hung from those chains wishing for death I half excepted to see pity maybe even worry from the others after all if he'd do this to his favorite child he'd do worse to them right at least that's what I thought. But what I saw in their eyes is what made me finally snap I saw hatred satisfaction and even joy at what was happening to me I was begging for death and they loved every second of it" Kuro said at this point everyone in the room was thoroughly disgusted even Danzo and that was saying something considering his training methods.

"After that I vowed to leave the second I could remove the aging seal from my body. A few months later Kenchi started to introduce me to my brothers and sisters apparently he was keep us separate and we were only allowed to see each other for short visits he said that we would be the captains of his army we were all his _special_ children. I hated most my brothers and sisters not because of what they were but because they believed him they worshiped him as much as I once had and couldn't see him for the monster he truly was. Though there were a few that questioned him and those were the one I got close to…after that on every mission I was sent on I would scrounge for any books on sealing I could find until I finally came across it a scroll from the Uzumaki clan it was like a gift from kami. It took me a few months to finally remove the seal and make my escape but it was worth it" Kuro finished.

Naruto and Haku were actually crying at what their teammate had gone through Hiruzen was filled with rage that something like this could've happened in the ninja world, Kakashi wasn't showing any emotion though his fist were clenched tightly, Danzo was as unreadable as ever and Jiraiya was already writing scrolls to his spies for information on any weird occurrences throughout the elemental nations.

"That still doesn't answer what you have sealed inside you" Danzo said

"Sorry I must have forgotten" Kuro sighed lifting his shirt to expose his seal. "I am the _Bisutoshira _or beast sealer for a six winged two tailed two horned black dragon also known as the Shiryo or death dragon it's where my last name comes from…I was told it's one of the most powerful beast that could even go toe to toe with the Kyubi Kuro said.

"**Dear kami that kid has the Shiryo sealed inside him…I thought that dragon was long dead "Kurama said shocked.**

"Wait you know that dragon" Naruto asked mentally.

"**Yeah we fought a lot of times when we were young I still remember the mountains we crushed and towns we destroyed with our scuffles" Kurama laughed a bit. "Of all the beast I fought I think I respect Shiryo the most unlike us tailed beast he had his Chakra forced on him and actually had to learn how to use it, it wasn't just natural instinct like it is to us tailed beast" Kurama said.**

"Naruto are you talking to the Kyubi again" Jiraiya asked as the boy had his eyes closed and was silent.

Naruto nodded "Yeah the Kyubi said out of all the things it ever fought it respected that dragon the most" Naruto said keeping Kurama's name a secret. This seemed to unnerve some of the others the Kyubi was the most powerful of the tailed beast if it respected something that meant it was powerful.

"Well then I'm glad he's on our side Shikaku" Sighed

"I agree Kuro do you have any idea where Kenchi is now" Hiruzen asked.

"No I sure he burned down and destroyed the hideout I had escaped from and I'm sure he was dozens of others I also I don't know how many Bisutoshirahe made but I'm sure it numbers close to a hundred by now and maybe more sense before I escaped he was working on a way to clone the low level Bisutoshira" Kuro said.

"Hmmm I see I'm afraid I must take this information to the council though I will do my best to keep a sense of privacy for your sake and give them what little details I can" Hiruzen sighed.

"That's fine" Kuro agreed.

"Well now that's settled Naruto why don't you show your new teammates around the village and get them something to eat for now they will be staying at your apartment until I can come up with better living arrangements" the third said pulling out his pipe and lighting it with a bit of fire charka.

"Okay come guys lets go" Naruto said leading the other two out of the hokage's office and into the town.

"Shikaku, Kakashi I need you to gather the shinobi and civilian council and Danzo I'd be grateful if you could gather the old bats" Hiruzen sighed as the remaining three went to follow his orders, he could just see the, mountains of paperwork that would soon be piling up on his desk. Well at least he had a few minutes to himself taking a long hit of his pipe he opened a secret compartment on his desk pulling out a small orange book he started giggling to himself turning the page until he heard another set of giggling behind him.

"I love this part" Jiraiya said looking over his former sensei's shoulder to admire his handy work.

"Damn it Jiraiya get out of here and go do whatever it is you do" Hiruzen yelled kicking the white haired sannin out of his office window.

**Okay well that the first chapter plenty more where that comes from if people like it. I guess I should warn future viewers now this story won't have anything to do with the Naruto story line except maybe some similar events here and their I've been wanting to do a Naruto fanfic for a while and finally decided to put my other projects on pause so I could get this first chapter out. Thinking about making this harem fic with some of the girls split between Naruto and Kuro and I have a few ways to do it. Open to most girls being with one or the other except for a few like Hinata will be one of Naruto's girls PERIOD. Anyway until next time read review favorite follow all of the above and if there's a girl you want to see with Naruto or Kuro please let me know. **

**PS. Yes I know I rushed straight through the Land of Waves arc but that's because it's been done so many times I really couldn't think of an original way to redo and I really wanted to get to meat of how this story was gonna start off. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so I managed to slam out another chapter in a day so far I got a tie on Fu being with Naruto or Kuro so I used my vote as a tie breaker and decided that'd she'd be with Kuro also I got Samui, Yugito, and Temari for Naruto two of which I already had in mind for our blonde hero so yeah it could happen. Anyway here's chapter 2. **

Chapter 2

Naruto was currently giving Haku and Kuro the grand tour of the hidden leaf village though they stopped halfway through when both Naruto and Kuro's stomachs growled loudly. "Guess you used up a lot of energy in that fight too huh" Naruto grinned

"Yeah been awhile since I had to fight like that we should spar more often" Kuro nodded.

"Yeah that be great and I know exactly where to go to regain all that energy you used" Naruto heading off in a different direction and within five minutes they were sitting at Ichiraku ramen. "Hey Teuchi let me get three of the usual" Naruto called to the smiling ramen chief.

"You got it Naruto" Teuchi said getting to work

"Hey Naruto who are you friends don't tell me this one's your girlfriend" Ayame teased, making Haku blush and look away while Naruto shook his head.

"What of course not I mean Haku's really pretty and all but we just met each other like a week ago" Naruto said shaking his hands and the air. Ayame laughed and turned to Kuro who was laughing at Naruto's and Haku expensive.

"What about you green eyes you have anyone special" Ayame asked, this made Naruto and Haku flinch a little as they were sure with the life he'd had till a few months ago there was no way he'd have anyone like that hell now that they thought about he might not know a lot of basic stuff considering the life he had.

"No…well I mean I have Naruto and Haku since they're gonna be my teammates I guess that makes them special right" Kuro said putting his finger under his chin thinking.

"No I mean like a girlfriend…you know a girl that you like" Ayame said clarifying.

"Not really I mean up till today the only girls I've known have been my sisters and most of them wanted to kill me" Kuro said clueless.

"Hey Naruto your friend must have grown up really sheltered" Ayame said deciding she was done messing with Kuro.

"Yeah you have no idea" Naruto sighed figuring he was gonna have to eventually give Kuro the ninja birds and samurai bees talk.

"Alright orders up" Teuchi said laying out a dozen bowels of ramen in front of each of them.

Naruto and Haku both lifted their chopsticks and dug in while Kuro just look at the two pieces of wood confused, after a few seconds he lifted up the bowel and took a sip of the broth. Fireworks started exploding in Kuro's head as never before had he ever tasted something so amazing with anime style tears he opened his mouth wider than what should have been possible and dumped the whole bowel in his mouth before swallowing and grabbing the next one. "Hey gramps this stuffs amazing" Kuro said downing his second bowel.

"Well thanks for the complement…wow Naruto he put's away ramen even faster than you do" Teuchi said as Kuro down his third bowel while Naruto just finished his second and Haku was still on her first.

"What was that" Naruto said flames appearing in his eyes as he doubled his speed slurping up noddle's at a pace that would have made an Akimichi proud. The blonde was determined to keep his title as the ramen king a title that not even Choji could take away from him. At the end of the meal the total score was Naruto with 17 bowels Kuro with 15 and Haku with 4 though she had eaten with by far the most decency.

Naruto paid for their meal since neither Haku nor Kuro had any money though he didn't mind he made I mental note that the three of them should probably go on a few D rank missions just so they could build up their accounts a little. After that huge meal the three all decided that Naruto would show them the rest of village some other time, since they were starting to get sleepy. Naruto lead them to his small one bed room apartment both boys agreed to let Haku have the bed while Naruto took the couch and Kuro slept in a spare sleeping bag on the floor.

The next day after Naruto showed the other two the rest of the village they went to the mission office to find a couple easy D ranks to complete. Naruto almost had to drop kick Kuro when he tried to grab a mission for catching a missing cat telling Kuro that all cats where evil (while somewhere in Kumo a certain blonde kunoichi sneezed). Naruto decided they take a few easy mission around the village most of them just being odd jobs, so everything went pretty smooth until they passed by the hospital.

"Hey look well if it isn't the dobe and his ice bitch and…who the hell are you" Sasuke asked as he'd never seen Kuro before.

"Naruto suddenly my bitch senses are tingling" Kuro said looking at his shaking right hand that suddenly wanted to back hand the duck haired kid.

"Sasuke-Kun asked you question don't you dare ignore him" Sakura yelled making Kuro jump and hide behind Naruto and Haku.

"What is that thing it's foreheads fucking huge" Kuro shivered both Naruto and Haku busted out laughing as flames appeared behind Sakura.

"Who the hell do you think you are" Sakura screamed.

"That's exactly what I want to know I've never seen you before yet your wearing my villages hitai-ate" Sasuke said glaring at Kuro.

"Well if you must know was just inducted as a leaf ninja just yesterday it makes sense you wouldn't know who I am" Kuro said evenly holding his right hand as his senses were still tingling.

"I couldn't care less who you are if your hanging out with the dobe and his slut then you must just be some piece of trash some other village didn't want I'll have to have a talk with the hokage about picking up other villages left overs…anyway all that matters is you know who I am my names Sasuke Uchiha and I run this village you got it" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan to prove his point. "Now tell me worm how where you able to become a ninja without going through me" Sasuke asked.

"Well that's simple I fought the most powerful genin this village had to offer" Kuro said not intimidated by the emo's show of force.

"Stop lying I was hospitalized until this morning" Sasuke growled

"I wasn't talking about you I meant Naruto he's obviously the strongest genin in the village" Kuro said as if it was obvious.

"How dare you say that dobe is stronger than me I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson meet me at training ground 7 in an hour and don't be late I'll make sure everyone's there to watch the beating" Sasuke grinned walking away.

"Sasuke-Kun gonna kick your ass Baka" Sakura said following Sasuke.

"Did I just get challenged to a fight" Kuro asked with a blank face.

"Yep" Both Naruto and Haku nodded.

"Do I have to" Kuro sighed.

"Yep" Both Naruto and Haku nodded.

"Fuck me sideways" Kuro said hanging his head down in disappointment.

**An Hour later at training ground 7 **

Kiba, Neji, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Hinata were all standing on the sidelines of the training grounds waiting for the match to start. Sakura was standing behind Sasuke with pink pompoms cheering.

"This is so troublesome why are we here again" asked Shikamaru.

"Because the emo threatened to have us arrested if we didn't show up" Neji frowned.

"Seriously what the hell all because Sas-gay wants to fight the new guy" Tenten sighed.

"That guy has got issues" Choji said devouring a bag of chips.

"I can't believe I used to have a crush on him back in the academy" Ino faced palmed remembering her fan girl days.

"I hope this battle begins soon I cannot wait to see our youthful friends test their skills in a friendly spar" Said Lee doing squats at an inhuman pace.

"…." Shino

"Seriously I remember when you and forehead over there used to argue over teme all the time" Kiba laughed.

"I wonder where Naruto-kun is" Hinata said looking around.

"I knew that green eyed punk be too scared to even show up" Sasuke said gloating.

"What was that duck head" Kuro said appearing with Naruto and Haku in a shunshin.

"Hey everybody what's up" Naruto asked going over to the said lines with Haku.

"Hey what's up man who's the babe" Kiba said winking a Haku who shivered.

"Never mind that who's the hunk" Ino asked drooling

"Well Kiba this is Haku I met her on my mission in the wave and Ino that's Kuro I met him yesterday they're both part of team 11 now" Naruto said excitedly

"I guess that means you're gonna be going to the chunin exams to" asked Tenten.

"That's right" Naruto grinned.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled.

"YOUTH" Lee scream becoming a green blur squatting so fast.

"I'm glad you'll be able to compete Naruto-kun" Hinata said shyly.

"Thanks Hinata-chan" Naruto smiled making the pale eyed girl blush.

Haku didn't miss the exchange of kun and chan and moved closer to Naruto so she was in between the two. This ticked of the blue hair heiress as she'd be damned if some new chick was just gonna swoop in and take her Naruto-kun.

"So what about that other guy what's his name Kuro is he any good" asked Choji.

"Why don't you watch and find out" Naruto said not wanting to give away any of Kuro's skills.

The others took this as the queue to start watching the fight.

"So baka it's really a shame you had to piss me off at first I was just going to give you a private beating to let you keep at least a little pride but I'll make you a deal if you bow down to me right now and call me master I won't beat you to a bloody mess in front of everyone, I'll just give you a light beating and call a day after all I'm a busy man" Sasuke smirked.

"Can we fight or are you just gonna stand here all day and feed your own over inflated ego which it's painfully obvious that your just using to cover up the fact that you have a tiny dick" Kuro said with a bored expression he may have lack some general knowledge but if there was one thing he was good at it was fighting and knowing how to get under someone's skin.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes twitched while everyone on the said line dropped to the ground laughing even the usually stoic Neji was smirking, and Shino was shaking in a fit of silent laughter.

"I'll kill you" Sasuke screamed rushing at Kuro who didn't immediately draw his kusarigama like he did with Naruto and instead got in his taijutsu stance. Sasuke threw two quick jabs followed by a left hook, Kuro block the jabs and ducked the hook but Sasuke used the momentum to throw a spin kick Kuro blocked it before hit him with an open palm strike to the ribs pushing him back a few feet. Kuro hated to admit it but the duck head did have some skill there weren't any flaws with his taijutsu besides the fact that it lacked speed and power two things that could easily be fixed with hard training…but it was obvious Sasuke didn't train and instead just relied on his natural talents and sharingan. Sasuke rushed in again throwing wild blows and yelling that Kuro had no chance against him, Kuro was just dodging his blows while becoming bored. Sasuke was good for a genin and had plenty of potential no one could deny that but his arrogant nature and just down right lack of hard training was painful. Kuro ducked another right hook but this time he came up with a hard uppercut to Sasuke's gut knocking him into the air before he hit him with a flying knee to the face and finished with a spinning heel kick to the side of the head. Sending him skidding across the training grounds until he finally came to a stop face down on the ground (in a cave somewhere Orochimaru licks his lips for no reason).

"Well looks like that's over hey Naruto wanna get a quick spar in I could use some practice after that warm up" Kuro said loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"You dare insult me the last Uchiha I'll kill you right now" Sasuke went through a few hand signs before using the first of his copied jutsu as lightning started to crackle and the sound of birds chirping filled the air.

"That teme stole Kakashi-sensei's jutsu" Naruto growled the emo must have just pretended to be unconscious so he told steal jutsu from the fight.

Kuro was impressed that the Uchiha was willing to use an assassination jutsu on him. Kuro did a few hand signs before he started to channel wind into a blade around the fingers on his right hand. Sasuke rushed forwards screaming "Raiton: chidori"

"Futon: piercing gale drill" Kuro yelled as the wind started to spiral around his fingers in a drill like motion. The two assassination jutsu were about to clash when a bear sized green toad landed on Sasuke crushing him, Kuro stopped shocked and let his jutsu dissipate.

"Get this damn Toad off me" Sasuke growled.

"Hey gramps get your fat ugly frog off Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled. A tick mark appeared on the toads head and it lashed out its tongue sucking the pink menace into its mouth.

"Hey pervy sage what are you doing here" Naruto asked running over to Jiraiya with Haku close behind him.

"Damn it gaki stop calling me that" Jiraiya yelled knocking Naruto in the head.

"Don't tell me isn't that Jiraiya one of the three legendary sannin" Neji asked shocked.

"No way it can't be…what would he want with the dobe" Kiba said.

"Actually if you think about it, it makes sense remember how Naruto was always complaining about how his perverted sensei spent too much time doing_ research_ and not enough time training him" Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah that's about the only way Naruto could've gone from being dead last to one of the top ranked genin" Shino said.

"Damn it no wonder he got so strong so quick…it's not fair" Kiba said hanging his head as Hinata patted him on the shoulder.

"I always knew Naruto was strong but I never thought he was being trained by one of the sannin" Hinata blushed.

"What are you here for Jiraiya-sama" Haku asked.

"Well at least someone is respectful…anyway it's seems I've been made team 11 sensei since you guys need one to qualify to the chunin exams" Jiraiya sighed.

"I see that makes sense so do you have a mission for us" Naruto asked excitedly they'd had already gone through several D ranks in a day and he was hungry for something more.

"Yeah it's a C rank pretty simple though why don't you three go pack up some mission supplies and meet me at the gate I'll tell you the rest on the way" Jiraiya said disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving a crushed Sasuke and slimy pink banshee.

"See you later everyone…lets go guys" Naruto said as he Haku and Kuro shunshined back to their apartment to collect some gear. Naruto grabbed a scroll that had enough things sealed inside for a week long mission he could always buy more if he ran out. Haku grabbed her pack with her sleep bag and other more feminine supplies and senbon pouches while Kuro grabbed just grabbed a small bag full of soldier pills he was supposed to test for Anko who'd tried to force them on Naruto before Kuro volunteered to do it a blanket and his shuriken pouches he'd bought earlier that day.

Once they were all packed up they met Jiraiya at the main gate where the enteral gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu were standing at their usual post. "Hey Naruto I see you've finally got a team hurry up and make chunin so you can come hang out with us sometime" Kotetsu smiled.

"Sure thing" Naruto said giving a thumbs up, Jiraiya was waiting for the three a little ways away from the gate standing with his arms crossed.

"Looks like you three are ready to go well let get going" Jiraiya said as they took off at a decent pace. "Kuro is that really all you're bringing" Jiraiya asked looking confused.

"This is all I need" Kuro said. Jiraiya sighed it was gonna take a while for this kid to get what being a normal ninja was like and a normal person for that matter as he really didn't get much outside of the realm of fighting.

"If you say anyway about the mission we're heading to Takigakure apparently their Jinchuriki is bored and keeps bugging the village head Shibuki to let her on missions outside the village…normally this wouldn't be a problem if there haven't been recent rumors of a suspicious pair traveling through the area wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them" Jiraiya said with a serious face.

"Akatsuki" Naruto and Kumo growled, Haku was curious she'd heard of the Akatsuki a few times from Zabuza but never in detail. Seeing her confusion Jiraiya launched into a quick explanation of the known Akatsuki members and what he suspected their goals were.

"So the Akatsuki are after the tailed beast…but why" Haku asked

"I don't know but it can't be good" Jiraiya frowned.

"Jiraiya-sensei why are we going considering Naruto has the Kyubi inside of him if the rumors are true it'll be like handing the nine and seven tails over on a silver platter" Kuro asked confused.

"That's where I come in if my theory is correct right know the Akatsuki are still in their observation phase meaning that the pair outside Takigakure probably has weaker combat levels and is more fit for observation I don't think they'll want to take on a sannin if they can help it after all I've been a thorn in their sides for a while now. That being said I'm sure they would try to capture the Nanabi if given the opportunity and from what I heard about Takigakure most of those idiots who be more than happy to give her up." Jiraiya shook his head.

"I see so you plan on deterring any further action by putting on the appearance that have both the Kyubi and Nanabi under your protection…it's a brilliant strategy" Haku agreed.

"Wow Haku-chan you were able to figure out pervy sages plan your pretty smart huh" Naruto said impressed.

"Thanks Naruto-kun" Haku said with a slight blush. Kuro noticed Haku's cheeks turn red and made a mental note to ask her if she was feeling alright later he didn't want her pushing herself to hard if she had a fever or something.

Sense they had some time to kill while running Jiraiya decided that he should give Kuro some of the basics about life which in Jiraiya's case meant mostly basics about women. "I hope pervy sage isn't back there teaching Kuro anything perverted" Naruto sighed as he and Haku took the front.

Haku nodded in agreement there were some questions that she wanted to ask him and she was sure Jiraiya and Kuro wouldn't overhear so she decided that now was the best time. "So Naruto-kun do you remember what you promised back in the wave" Haku asked with a slight blush.

"Of course I do Haku-chan I promised I would protect you" Naruto smiled at her.

"No not that Naruto-kun I mean…about you helping me restore my clan" Haku said in a quiet voice.

"Oh yeah I remember that I promised that I'd help you to restore the yuki clan right" Naruto said and Haku nodded blushing more.

"Did you really mean what you said back than that you would do anything to help me restore my clan" Haku asked running a bit closer to him.

"Of course I did I never break a promise your one of my precious people now" Naruto grinned.

Haku blushed like a tomato and nodded accepting his words she turned away from him smiling happily.

After almost 8 hours of running team 11 finally arrived at the Takigakure gates where there was a small escort waiting for them.

"Are you Jiraiya of the sannin and team 11" asked the leader of the group a tall man with messy brown hair wearing the Taki hitai-ate.

Jiraiya nodded "Welcome to Takigakure lord Jiraiya please allow me to escort you to Shibuki" the man bowed leading the small group towards the center of the village.

Naruto Haku and Kuro were looking around the village judging from the looks on the villagers faces they didn't trust outsiders either that or they could tell what Naruto was from the whisker marks on his cheeks. Once they made it to the center of the village to a building where the village leader's office was. They were led through the halls until the made it to a small assistance desk outside a large door where the escort was dismissed. Jiraiya knocked on the door before opening it when a voice yelled enter, the office was relatively small just a desk a few book shelves and a chair in which sat a girl their age with darker skin though not as dark as Kuro's with short neck length mint green hair with an orange clip in right side and orange pupil less eyes she was wearing a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath long white armlets and fishnet shorts with a short white skirt over it she wore the Taki headband over her right arm.

The girl looked up at the quartet entering the room first on the old guy who just looked like a pervert the next one the girl wearing battle kimono she looked to gentle to be a ninja in Fu's opinion then there was the blonde hair boy with whisker marks on his cheeks that was giving off a familiar feeling.

"**Well if it isn't kyu-kun and his container that boys pretty cute" spoke Chomei.**

"Wait you mean that boys a Jinchuriki like me" Fu asked.

"**Yep he's the Jinchuriki for the nine tails…looks like we won't be getting bored any time soon Kyu-kun was always a magnet for trouble" Chomei laughed.**

Fu nodded she was tired of being stuck in this village everyone hated her as much as she hated them the only decent ones Shibuki and a few others but that didn't close to make up for the others. Lastly she moved her eyes to the last of the group a boy with darker skin than hers and long wild black hair with dark green tips and dark green eyes he was dressed similarly to the blonde except he outfit had dark green where the blondes had orange and he had a double bladed kusarigama wrapped around his waist an odd choice for a weapon Fu though as she knew they were notoriously hard to master just like the blonde boy he gave off a similar air of power and familiarity though his was a bit more mysterious. Fu was so busy looking him over she didn't notice he was staring at her finally she looked back up into his dark green eyes and her heart skipped a beat when he gave her a good natured smile.

"**Oh my he's rather handsome isn't he and from the way he's looking at you I can tell he's interested" Chomei said with a pleasant hum. **

Fu admitted she did think the boy was rather cute but pushed it aside as unlike the blonde he wasn't a Jinchuriki so there was no way he'd ever be able to understand her. The few times she'd actually liked a boy from the village they always call her a demon bitch and beetle whore so she knew better than to fall for anyone normal even if he wasn't from her village he'd do the same thing as soon as he found out what she was.

Kuro meanwhile was going over Fu he knew she was the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi and using what he'd just learned from Jiraiya to try to get a grip on what he was feeling if what Jiraiya said was true he knew he was physically attracted to Fu and was interested in getting to know more about her. He could also feel the seal on his chest sending out a slight pulse and wondered if the Shiryo had met the Nanabi before as well.

"Ah it's good to see you Jiraiya-san and is this your new team" Shibuki asked.

"Yeah whoever thought I'd end up being a genin sensei again" Jiraiya chuckled a bit.

"I see well I'm glad to know my niece will be such capable hands anyway the mission his quite simple there are a number of bandit camps that have been raiding the traveling merchants lately because of that the local shops have had to raise prices which you can imagine hasn't made the villages happy I would normally send out a couple squads of chunin but many of them refuse to go thinking that the bandit are in league in those cloaked figures that have been seen roaming around our borders… Fu-chan is the only one who doesn't seemed phased but I couldn't just send her out alone she maybe be strong but she's still only a genin which is way I sent a request to the hidden leaf" Shibuki sighed.

"Well if that's all it is we can started tomorrow and should have this wrapped up by the end of the week" Jiraiya said confidently while his students knew that they could have it done in less than I day and that the perverted sage was up to something.

"Good I know you must be tired after that long trip here and have already made arrangements for your stay…Fu if you would show them to their quarters please" Shibuki said Fu sighed and stood up the four followed her as she lead them through the town to her and Shibuki's place which had plenty of room to spare.

Jiraiya had the room across from Shibuki while Naruto and Haku's room where across from each other and Kuro was placed in the room across from her own.

"**Someone's planning on being sneaky" Chomei teased Fu**.

"No I'm not it's not my fault they just happened to be in that order" Fu yelled mentally.

"**If you say so…oh before the blonde goes to sleep tell him to let kyu-kun know I said hi" Chomei hummed.**

"Whatever…hey Kyubi boy" Fu yelled as Naruto was about to walk into his room for the night.

"What's up Nanabi girl" Naruto asked he knew she was talking to him sense Kurama had told him she was the Nanabi Jinchuriki and was sure the Nanabi had done the same.

"The Nanabi wanted me to tell you to tell the Kyubi she was hi" Fu yelled

"**She always was a weird one…anyway tell her to tell the Nanabi I said go to bed I have a feeling we're gonna need all the rest we can get" Kurama said.**

"The Kyubi says to tell the Nanabi he says go to bed he has a feeling that your gonna need all the rest you can get" Naruto repeated.

Fu heard Chomei giggle perversely in her head **"Oh My Kyu-kun…tell him I said to tell Kyu-kun he's such a naughty boy".**

"No way in hell I'm saying that" Fu screamed mentally before slamming her door shut.

"**Too bad…Kyu-kun always liked the Nibi more anyways" Chomei pouted…"Hey why don't we go see what green eyes is up to I'm sure we can have some fun with him" Chomei said humming excitedly.**

"No way the last thing I need is for you to take over my body and make me rape someone" Fu said stripping into her night wear.

"**It's not Rape if they enjoy it now is it" Chomei said perversely sending her container a few explicit images of what they could be doing with the green eyed boy.**

Fu blushed heavily before wrapping herself up tightly the blankets looking like a cocoon "Seriously can't you at least try to keep it PG-13" Fu said embarrassed she had such a perverted bug sealed inside her.

**AN: Oaky so that was chapter 2 with Chapter three and four soon to follow I'll probably go back to some of my other fanfics after the arc is over unless I just get a crap load of follows and favorites in which case I'll probably knock out a couple more just to keep things going. So read review favorite and follow **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay so here's Chapter 3 I guess I'm just on a roll right now I just can't stop typing. Hopefully people are enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Oh and I take back that statement about this story having nothing to do with the canon sense I'm gonna be taking some chunks from the storyline though it will be twisted around. By the way Thanks for all the favs and follows on the last two chapters you guys rock.**

Chapter 3

The next day Jiraiya had his team plus Fu standing in a small clearing right outside Taki's gate. "Okay since this is a new team I suggest we get to know a little about each other let's start with your name age favorite color some likes, dislikes, and your dream or goals Naruto why don't you go first" Jiraiya said.

"Sure my name is Naruto Uzumaki age 13 favorite color's orange I like ramen and training to become a stronger ninja, I don't like Sasuke-teme or the pink haired banshee, my dream is to become hokage and my goal let's see…for now I'd say it's becoming strong enough to protect all my precious people" Naruto stated with a smile.

"I guess I'll go next my name is Haku Yuki age 14 my favorite color's blue I like sweet things and training to become a stronger Kunoichi, I dislike sour things, my dream is to restore the Yuki clan with Naruto-kun's help and my goal is the same as Naruto's" Haku said blushing.

Jiraiya was grinning perversely he hadn't known his pupil was making such magnificent progress with such a beautiful girl. Fu was raising her eyebrow at the girl she was sure the girl was normal so why would she want to have a future with a Jinchuriki especially when she was pretty enough that she should have men fawning all over her.

"**Some people are able to look past the tailed beast I'm sure that girl is one of them" Chomei sighed.**

"I guess" Fu thought though she still believed that most normal people would want to stay as far away from her kind as possible.

"My name is Kuro Shiryo age um let's say 13 my favorite colors are black and green, I like meat and training with my Kusarigama, I dislike selfish people who only care about themselves, my dream is to one day have lots of precious people like Naruto and my goal for now is to become a better ninja and better person" Kuro said scratching the back of his head nervously. Fu was eyeing him suspiciously something just felt off about him to her like he was hiding something.

"It's my turn huh my name is Fu age 13 my favorite colors are mint green and blood orange I like honey I dislike salty things being bored and everyone in Taki except for a few people my dream is to leave Taki and go on lots of exciting missions, my goal I guess it's the same as my dream" Fu finished.

"Of course the best is saved for last my name is Jiraiya age well that's not important, favorite color is red, I like beautiful women, I dislike ugly women, my dream is to be surrounded by beautiful women my goal is to continue my research for as long as I can" Jiraiya said.

"Perverted Sage" Naruto frowned.

"Perv" Haku said shaking her head.

"Hentai" Fu said covering her chest.

"Lecher" Kuro sighed.

Jiraiya paled and froze how could they not see the beauty in what he said…it had to be because they were too young. Jiraiya coughed unfreezing "Anyway from the reports I read there are over a dozen groups in the nearby forest our first job should be eliminating them and recovering any of the merchant carts they've stolen it's also possible that they might have taken hostages in which case your priority is to free them and return them safely to Taki understand" Jiraiya asked. The four genin nodded "Good I'm gonna break you into two man teams Naruto and Haku you will be a team and Kuro and Fu will be a team"

"Wait why can't I be on a team with Naruto we're both Jinchuriki after all" Fu said not wanting to be partnered with anyone normal she was sure even though he seemed okay he would probably turn on her just as quick as anyone from Taki.

The air around Haku chilled as she didn't want Fu and Naruto alone together for the simple fact that Fu had bigger boobs. "Sorry but I've already calculated all your skills and abilities to try to make the most balanced teams I can't leave Naruto and Kuro together because that's just trouble waiting to happen I also want to keep the Jinchuriki in separate pairs though I guess I could put Naruto and Kuro together if the promised to limit certain abilities" Jiraiya explained.

"Ugh never mind I'll take green eyes" Fu sighed.

"Good okay then meet back here at nightfall and if you see any ninja wearing black cloaks with red clouds run away and signal me with these scrolls they'll allow for me to reverse summon to your location" Jiraiya said handing each pair a scroll. "Ready break"

Naruto and Haku, and Kuro and Fu took off into the forest at ninja speed both groups heading deeper into the forest in opposite directions to cover the most ground.

**To Naruto and Haku**

The two had been searching the forest for almost three hours without any luck and Naruto was complaining about the lack of action. "Come on their just bandits and there's like 20 groups of them how hard could it be to find one group of bandits" Naruto scowled. Haku gave him a placating smile though even she was starting to get bored of course she could think of several things to do to help relive both of their boredom but none of them would be very comfortable doing in a pile of leaves.

"Ugh that's it I'm done" Naruto said stopping on a tree branch.

"I can't believe it is the great Naruto giving up" Haku teased stopping next to him.

"Of course not I just remembered something" Naruto bit into his thumb drawing blood before he did a summoning jutsu. Haku squealed as the smoke cleared to reveal a small pure white two tailed fox about the size of a cat it was the cutest thing she ever seen.

"You summoned me Naruto-sama" the small fox asked in a voice about the same pitch as a little girls looking up at Naruto and Haku.

"Hey Kiko yeah I need you to search the forest for any bandits groups and let me know when you find them so we can take them out" Naruto grinned.

"Okay I can do that" Kiko said happy she had an easy mission.

"Wait a second Naruto we've been searching for hours with no luck do you really think that one little fox is going to-"Haku was cut off as Kiko did a familiar hand sign and yelled "Shadow clone Jutsu" in a small voice. The next thing she knew Haku was surrounded by a hundred tiny Kiko clones.

"Go" yelled Naruto and the foxes took off into the forest at top speed except for the original who placed herself on Naruto's shoulder.

"Now we can just sit here and conserve our energy until Kiko finds someone" Naruto said sitting down leaning against the tree.

"Good idea" Haku smiled and sat next to Naruto close enough so that their shoulders were touching. Kiko jumped of Naruto shoulder onto Haku's lap where she curled herself into a ball Haku hesitantly reached out and started to scratch the baby fox behind the ear. Kiko purred softly adjusting herself in Haku lap so she could get both ears scratched.

After only thirty minutes of waiting Kiko's ears perked and she sat up. "Naruto-sama I've found a group" Kiko said happily.

"Good job Kiko lead the way" Naruto said getting up after a quick stretch he and Haku took off following Kiko's directions they found one of her clones behind a cluster of bushes. Quietly they peaked through to see a group of at least 14 bandits staged around a fire pit. "Kiko are there any hostages" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto-sama there are also no other bandit groups nearby" Kiko answered.

Naruto nodded that was good it meant that they didn't have to be worried about silence when they attacked. "Good job Kiko take a break you earned it" Naruto Pulled out a piece of dried meat and handed it to Kiko before she thanked him and poofed away.

"Ready Haku" Naruto asked Haku answered with a small nod pulling out several senbon needles. With his fingers Naruto counted down from three and as soon as his last finger folded in they sprung out from behind the bush Naruto hit the nearest guy with a flying knee to the face while throwing kunai into two more of their chest piercing hearts then rolling under the knife of other. Haku took out three of them with senbon in the necks before snapping another neck with her knees. The battle was short with both Naruto and Haku not receiving a scratch and leaving all 16 bandits dead one the ground except one that was hanging rather comically from a tree branch the result of taking a rasengan powered uppercut.

"Well that was easy I almost feel bad for having to take them all out like that" Naruto sighed he'd barely gotten warmed up.

"True but they were under termination orders from the looks of them they weren't the most up standing citizens" Haku shrugged.

"Oh well looks like they have a couple merchant carts so we should probably get those back to Taki…Shadow clone Jutsu alright boys everybody grab a cart and head back to Taki on the double." Naruto ordered receiving a salute from his clones. "I hope Kuro and Fu are getting along" Naruto said as he and Haku started walking backwards Taki.

"Why do you say that" asked Haku.

"Well she doesn't seem like she's very trusting to be honest I can't blame her considering the way she's been treated and I don't think it's likely that she'll easily trust anyone normal" Naruto said remembering how hard he had it before Jiraiya and Kakashi took him under their wing.

"But Kuro not exactly normal he's probably the closes thing you can be to a Jinchuriki without being one and considering his past I'm sure he can understand Fu's prejudice" Haku said.

"True but Fu doesn't know about that and Kuro can't tell her remember right before we got to Taki pervy sage told us Kuro powers and past are considered an S class secret" Naruto sighed.

**Flash back about 10 away from Taki**

"Pervy sage what are we stopping for we're almost there" Naruto asked.

"I almost forgot to tell you three something very important" Jiraiya said

"What is it Jiraiya sensei" Haku asked.

"Well it's about Kuro" Jiraiya said with a frown.

"What about me" Kuro asked wondering if he did something wrong.

"Well the council decided that anything regarding Kuro's powers or past is considered an S class secret with a death penalty for anyone that discloses it without the permission of the council of Hokage" Jiraiya said.

"Well it wasn't like we were gonna just go around telling everyone we met" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Yeah well the council is full of dumbass civilians that couldn't tell the difference between a shuriken and Kunai…anyway you two head on ahead I have to talk to Kuro for a few minutes" Jiraiya said shooing them away.

**End of flash back**

"Yeah that's true oh well I guess we'll find out when we get back to the village" Haku sighed

Neither she nor Naruto had any idea that there was a blonde was watching them from high in the sky on a pale white bird. "Jackpot"

**Earlier the same day with Kuro and Fu.**

"What the heck are you doing" Fu asked as Kuro seemed to be randomly looking on the ground.

"I'm tracking them Bandits aren't exactly the stealthy bunch I'm sure they've left signs of whichever way their camp is…found it" Kuro said finding a small path of broken twigs. "this way Kuro" said following the path.

Fu followed him but keep he distance she didn't want him taking her by surprise if he decided to turn on her. "You know you don't have to be so cautious around me I'm not gonna hurt you or anything" Kuro said noticing Fu keeping her distance from him.

"Yeah that's not the first time someone's told me that lie try something I haven't heard yet" Fu said with more anger than she meant to.

"You know I have nothing against you because you're a Jinchuriki right after all I'm on the same team as Naruto which I doubt I could do if I was prejudice Jinchuriki" Kuro said trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"Damn it that's right he is friends with the Kyubi container…I wonder why maybe it's just out of pity and that's the last thing I need him giving me" Fu thought to herself. "Hey green eyes why do you and that kimono girl treat Naruto so normal" Fu asked.

Kuro noticed how she never addressed him or Haku by name but always did with Naruto it was possible that maybe she just didn't see them as worth anything because they weren't Jinchuriki. "Well maybe that because Haku and I aren't exactly normal we both grew up pretty rough…so I guess we can kinda understand what you guys went through as kids" Kuro stopped when Fu put her hand on his shoulder and turned around to face her only to get back handed hard across the left side of his face. Kuro was used to this type of treatment and didn't even flinch apparently that pissed Fu off even more as she slap hard across the cheek this time her nails left four scratch marks on his right cheek.

"DON"T YOU DARE…don't you dare act like you know what it's like for us you don't know what it's like for your own mother to abandon you because of what you are to grow up under the constant stares and beatings of a village that despises you for something you have no control over. You don't know what it's like to be alone…let me guess you think you had it hard because your mommy didn't tuck you in at night or your daddy was too busy at work to play with you. Suck it up you have no idea what suffering is" Fu yelled.

Kuro stared at her not moving an inch and for a second Fu started to get scared her similar outburst as a child had always earned her beatings. Hell if he decided that he wanted to brutally beat and rape her before dragging her back to town the towns people would probably try to give him a medal. Not that she would let him of course she wasn't as defenseless as she'd been as a child and take to Chomei she had strength that could rival even that of Tsunade of the Sannin.

"Your right…I guess I don't know suffering" Kuro said in a low voice before proceeding forwards at an even pace not bother to even wipe the blood away from her scratch marks. They walked in silence for the next 30 minutes. Until Kuro signaled her to stop "Up ahead right in this clearing there are about 20 bandits" he said his voice still low though it held no anger.

"Whatever just don't get in my way" Fu pushed past him jumping into the clearing. She crushed the first guys face with a hard right cross before getting surrounded by half a dozen. "Sorry but you picked the wrong villages merchants to raid now you have to deal with me" Fu yelled. The first guy came at her with an overhead slash of a sword easily blocked it before kicking him in the knee breaking it as he crumpled over in pain the next guy came at her with spiked knuckles she dodge a few punches before delivering a neck snapping uppercut. The next guy with a mace got his arm broken three different way before she kicked the mace high into the air and crushed his wind pipe with a quick jab. She jumped over a wild swing of a bo before crushing the guy skull with an axe kick then spun at her waist to deliver a hard spinning heel kick that snapped the next guys neck. The last guy standing threw a hand axe at her which she caught before flinging it back getting the guy in the chest before she caught the mace that finally came down and smashed it into the side of the guy with the broken knee's head putting him out of his misery.

"Who's next huh I got all day" Fu said turning around expecting to see a group of bandits cowering at her brutality and strength. After all if everyone said she was a monster she might as well act like one. What she saw instead was a scene that made her blood run cold. Kuro was standing in the middle of a large group of dead bandits all of which had been decapitated or disemboweled blood was splattered all over the ground and was dripping off both blades of his kusarigama though there wasn't a single drop on him. His breathing which had increased slightly slowed and he flung the blood from his blades before wrapping the weapon back around his waist. Fu couldn't believe how with her super strength was she only able to kill 7 guys in the time it took him to kill 13, she was so shocked she didn't notice a pool of water forming behind her with a man emerging from it kunai poised to slit her throat. It wasn't until two shuriken whizzed by her ear and stuck the man in both eyes killing him instantly that she returned to her senses.

"**Wow he's good I don't think I've ever been so turned on from almost being killed" Chomei hummed.**

"Guess one of them knew some suiton jutsu must have miscounted" Kuro said simply having never turned to look at her. "I'll bury the bodies I don't know if they were working with another group or no and I don't want to tip off any other bandits if the come across this" Kuro picked up a nearby by shovel from a pile of tools and started digging shallow graves.

Fu just leaned against a tree with a bored expression until she started to rummage through the bandits supplies to see if they had anything useful though she always kept him in her line of sight. After a few hours of burying bodies Kuro was finally done and the two decided to head back to the meeting area, having no idea that a giant hunchback with an odd tail was watching them from the shadows"Intesting".

**To the meeting area where everyone's gathered.**

"Kuro what happened forgot to keep your guard up or something" Naruto teased seeing Kuro scratched cheek. Fu froze waiting for he to tell them about how the demon bitch had brutally attacked him and how she should be burned at the stake.

"Yeah one of them caught me by surprise when I wasn't looking" Kuro shaking his head as if he couldn't believe how careless he'd been.

"See you always got to stay on your toes that how Haku and I got back without a scratch" Naruto said patting Kuro on the shoulder. Haku on the other hand found it highly unlikely that Kuro even if he got careless would allow some simple bandit to land a hit on him she also noticed how Fu had gone stiff.

She decided she would question her later when they got back to the house.

"Well we got to groups of bandits out the way I was hoping for more but it's a decent start" Jiraiya said as they walked through Taki's gate headed back towards Shibuki's place.

"Well finding them was the hardest part the damn forest around here his so thick" Naruto complained.

"Yeah I guess that's though alright everyone shower and bed down tomorrows the same drill" Jiraiya said with a yawn disappearing into his room.

"Well I guess I'll hit the shower first if no one has any complaints" Kuro said disappearing inside of the bathroom.

"Wait a second Fu" Haku said as Fu was about to go into her room.

"What do you want" Fu sighed.

"Kuro didn't get those scratches from a bandit did he" Haku glared, at this Naruto's eyes widened.

Fu didn't answer she just looked away glaring at the floor her fist clenched.

"Why" asked Naruto taking a step towards Fu.

"because he deserved it he had the nerve to say he knows what if feels like to be a Jinchuriki when he has no idea what suffering is" Fu scowled she didn't regret what she said or hitting him and it made her more upset that he'd saved her even after what she did.

Naruto and Haku's faces went blank "What did you say to him" Naruto asked lowly. Fu just huffed and repeated exactly what she said word for word.

"That's what the bastard gets for thinking he's had it rough" Fu said crossing her arms.

"Fu I wish I could tell you how wrong you were but I can't I just want you to know that you owe Kuro an apology I'm really pissed right now but if Kuro lied about what happened he was probably doing it to protect you…goodnight" Naruto growled slamming his bedroom door shut. Now Fu was confused as a fellow Jinchuriki she thought Naruto would understand her how much pain and loneliness she'd suffered but now he was mad at her over some normal person.

"I guess no one can understand me" Fu thought to herself. "And what exactly was he protecting me from huh" she yelled.

"If you think you have it rough now imagine what would happen if word got around that you assaulted a friendly ninja from the hidden leaf the towns people would be in an uproar thinking about what the hidden leaf would do in retaliation…it may not seem like it but Kuro understands your situation better than you know" Haku said in an icy voice before slamming her own door.

"Fuck!" Yelled Fu knowing Haku was right slamming her door and jumping in bed and wrapping herself up in tightly in her blankets, she'd never admitted but the reason she always wrapped up so tightly was because when she was younger she used to imagine if that's what it was like to be held in the arms of a mother while she slept now she just desperately wanted to know what it was felt like to be held by someone who care for her all of her tailed beast and all. A few tears escaped her eyes as she drifted off into one of her usual nightmares of her childhood. She quietly twitched in her sleep as painful memories and experiences flooded her mind of course with her frantic nightmares going on she never heard her door creak open. Silent as a shadow a pair of glowing green eyes creep over to her sleeping form Kuro bent down in front of her gently placing a hand on her forehead. Fu stopped twitching as she started to feel oddly secure in her sleep.

Kuro smiled 'she's really cute when she's sleeping' he thought he wasn't upset with her at least not anymore he'd taken his temporary anger out on those bandits he slaughtered. After all she was justified in what she said she didn't know about his past and was just angry at the world for being punished for something she couldn't control something he understood completely. He pushed some of his charka into his hand using it to reshape the charka in Fu's head to get rid of her nightmare and let her sleep peacefully before leaving, shutting the door behind him and heading to his room.

**Back in a small camp in the forest.**

"So your telling me both the Kyubi and the Nanabi are here" Deidara asked stunned.

Sasori nodded "If we don't at least try to capture one of them leader-sama is gonna be pissed" Deidara sighed.

"I suggest going after the Nanabi myself while you distract the Kyubi since the Toad Sage will surely come to the Kyubi brats rescue" Sasori stated.

"I guess that make sense after all my art is sure to blow them away to the point they won't be able to focus on anything but its beauty" Deidara said with a grin.

"Actually it's just because your explosions are too unrefined for capturing live targets" Sasori sighed.

"What was that Pinocchio" Deidara yelled.

"You heard me pyromaniac" Sasori returned.

"Wait a second did the Nanabi happen to have another genin with her when I was spying on the Kyubi who's pretty skilled by the way he could prove to be a huge pain in the ass with a few more years of training but he had some genin girl with him" Deidara said

"Yeah the Nanabi was also with a skilled male genin though he won't be any trouble once my poison starts coursing through his veins…and there's nothing we can do about the fox brat now hopefully Itachi and Kisame can take care of him when the head to the leaf" Sasori said his tail twitching as a drop of purplish liquid fell of the tip.

**Ohhh shit son looks like things are about to get real, hope this got everyone looking forward to the next chapter. If it seems like I'm sending more time on Kuro than Naruto that because I'm trying to give you readers a better grasp on his personality sense you should pretty much know how Naruto is also kinda keeping things with Naruto and Haku moving slower since I don't want him to get to far with one girl before I introduce the rest since I plan on him have several. Anyway as always read favorite review and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay I was actually done with this chapter yesterday but decided to post it today since it was pretty late when I finished. I guess I should say a few things before the chapter starts since I don't want to have to deal with it later.**

**I know a lot of people are Naruto/Fu fans (including myself) but this isn't one of those stories (though I've drafted out a chapter for one that I will post after I've gotten farther with this one).**

**Love it or hate it this story is unconventional it will have some pieces from the actual storyline but other than that the story line is my own design as such some character aren't gonna be portrayed the way they usually would.**

**For all the people who actually like the story for what it is thank you. **

Chapter 4

Fu woke up the next day feeling oddly refreshed it was like she had actually had a decent night's sleep for the first time in ages. Yawning she saw it was still pretty early so she decided to take a shower and get dressed for the day. She walked into the bathroom stripping out of her sticky ninja garb good things she had several others, she let the shower run until it was pleasantly hot before getting in. She let the hot water wash away the sweat she accumulated during her sleep before actually scrubbing herself down with sweet scented soap. After she was clean she just stood in the shower letting the hot water caress her for a few minutes before getting out and looking over herself in the full body length mirror that was on the backside of the door. Her body had already started to develop the curves of an adult woman her chest was already larger than most girls in her age group and she had a tapper mid-section that lead down to a slim waist and round hips. Fu had always wondered if Chomei was responsible for her early development after all she'd always heard that the pervious female Jinchuriki had always had glamorous bodies anyway once that was done she wrapped herself in a long plushy green towel and made sure the coast was clear she quickly went back to her room to get changed for the day's mission.

After a few hours everyone had had shower gotten changed and was ready to continue their mission. Naruto and Haku had calmed down from the night before and were back in their usual moods while Kuro was taking notes on Anko's soldier pills and Fu was standing with her arms crossed glancing at her scratch marks still on his cheek.

"Alright guys same drill as yesterday got it" Jiraiya said when everyone nodded he gave them the signal to disperse. Naruto and Haku headed one way while Fu and Kuro headed another.

**To Naruto and Haku about an hour into their search.**

"Hey Haku do you hear that sound" Naruto asked ears twitching.

"No what does it sound like" Haku asked

"It's sounds like someone whistling" no sooner than Naruto finished his sentence and explosion was trigger right behind them sending them flying forwards. Though they managed to land on their feet on the forest floor "What was that" Haku asked drawing her senbon needles.

"Hello Kyubi brat how'd you and your friend like my art…that was just a small of my genius" Deidara said hovering on his white bird.

"Akatsuki" Naruto growled this was bad of all the people to run into. Naruto slowly reached to his waist for the scroll Jiraiya had given him the day before to find it was gone. He glance to his left and right and saw it had come lose in the explosion he needed to get to it without letting the blonde Akatsuki know what he was up to. "Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto yelled sending dozen of clones to swarm Deidara while he tried to use the cover to grab the scroll.

Deidara smirked as he easily blew the clone away with a few spider bombs seeing Naruto make a mad dash for the scroll on the ground "Oh no you don't" he dodged a few senbon needles from Haku while throwing two few snake bombs. The first one exploded throwing Naruto back against a tree while the second one swallowed the scroll.

"Damn" Naruto cursed recovering Haku to up position next to him as Deidara picked up the snake making it regurgitate the scroll.

"I guess this scroll is pretty important huh" Deidara said mockingly.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight to get it back" Naruto couldn't help but smirk he knew he was up against one of the Akatsuki but that just meant he didn't have to hold back. "Ready Haku" Naruto asked Haku nodded and Naruto rushed forwards at top speed creating another dozen shadow clones.

"Using the same trick twice how unartful" Deidara frowned throwing a few spider bombs making the clones scatter. "Stay still so I can hit you" Deidara scowled throwing more but this time Haku was ready.

"Suiton: Water bullets" Haku yelled blasting out a dozen compressed balls of water causing the explosions to trigger prematurely.

Deidara clicked his teeth he was about to go after her when two clones jumped from the tree branches above him. "Katon: Fireball jutsu" yelled one while the other yelled "Futon: gale burst" the fire ball rapidly expanded and exploded as the Futon jutsu hit it. Deidara barely avoided the attack with a few singes on his cloak. "Damn that was close I guess I can't underestimate this kid" Deidara retreated getting distance and simultaneously drawing the pair deeper into the forest. After almost 20 minutes of playing cat and mouse Deidara was starting to sweat he wasn't good for drawn out battles as he could only carry so much explosive clay and his charka pool wasn't nearly as large as other members like Kisame. On top of that it seemed like Naruto had a limitless amount of charka as he was constantly sending out a barrage of Futon and Katon Jutsu and if that wasn't enough he had to worry about those sneaky Hyoton jutsu from Haku.

"Hyoton: Ice cutter" Haku yelled throwing two buzz saw like blades of ice. Deidara swooped low to avoid them only to get blasted by Katon: Jutsu from Naruto knocking the scroll lose. Deidara tried to dive for it but right as his fingertips touched it a crimson claw of charka snatched it from his reach while another fist of chakra slammed him in the gut knocking him back into the air. "Damn I was hoping to lead them farther away before they got the scroll oh well I guess the show can begin a little earlier than planned" Deidara cursed landing on the back of his clay bird.

"Got it" Naruto yelled triumphantly pushing his chakra into the scroll immediately there was a poof of smoke and Jiraiya appeared arms crossed.

"Well what do we have here" Jiraiya said smugly unleashing a large amount of chakra making Deidara sweat.

"Looks like we win" Naruto said confidently keeping his one tailed cloak activated.

"Don't think because you have some old geezer on your side now that you can beat me besides I'm just the distraction now that the old farts here he won't be able to help out that Nanabi girl" Deidara sneered. There was suddenly a burst of demonic charka in the distance making the trio frown. "Well looks like Sasori found your friends".

"You bastards" Naruto growled sending a wild charka punch at Deidara who nimbly dodged.

"Calm down Naruto we have to beat him if you're in a hurry to help Kuro and Fu we'll just have to beat him quickly" Jiraiya gritted his teeth.

"Okay pervy sage lets kick this guy's ass" Naruto nodded.

"Good let's do it Katon: rolling flame wall" Jiraiya yelled breathing out a huge wall of flame that surged towards Deidara, who countered it with a large bird shaped bomb. "You'll have to do better than that old man" Deidara smirked until Naruto appeared behind him doing hand signs with his chakra claws.

"Akuma Katon: roaring phoenix" Naruto breathed out a giant crimson phoenix the crashed into Deidara sending him slamming into the ground.

"Hyoton: Demon ice mirrors" Haku yelled surrounding the cloaked blonde with her signature technique and within a few seconds he was covered in senbon before he melted into a ball of clay.

"Damn a clay clone" Haku said as Naruto and Jiraiya landed by her side.

"Not bad for" Deidara said appearing with another bird. "Oh looks like the seven tails has been taken out" Deidara laughed as the demonic chakra signature disappeared "That probably means that boy she was with dead I can't imagine Sasori letting him live.

This pissed Naruto off as not one but two more tails appeared as he pushed himself into his three tailed state. "Jiraiya sensei let's use that jutsu" Naruto growled.

Jiraiya nodded they needed to end this now "Haku-chan can you freeze him for an instant" Naruto asked building up his charka.

"I only have a little bit of chakra left but I should be able to" Haku whispered starting to make the water in the atmosphere collect around Deidara's legs. "Hyoton: Freeze" Haku said in an instant the water froze imprisoning Deidara in place.

"Naruto now" Jiraiya yelled disappearing in a shunshin along with Naruto. A second later they reappeared with Jiraiya in the back of Deidara holding a basketball sized rasengan and Naruto in the front holding a basketball sized Akuma rasengan. "Twin rasengan barrage" Naruto yelled as both he and Jiraiya slammed home there attacks the rasengans expanded with Deidara trapped in the middle.

"Got him" Naruto said powering down his charka cloak waiting for the smoke to clear. Once it did they saw a battered Deidara on his knees his cloak was in shreds he was bleeding from multiple gashes and had friction burns from the rotating spheres all over his body. His breathing was ragged as he coughed up blood.

"How is he still alive" Haku gasped.

"Guess he's not in the Akatsuki for nothing they're a tough bunch without a doubt" Jiraiya said creating another rasengan to finish Deidara off. "but I'll finish this one off right now" Jiraiya lunged at Deidara not noticing the battered blonde pull out a small purple spider using some his little remaining chakra he trigger the explosion surrounding himself in a purple mist of poison luckily he'd got some of Sasori's poison in advanced and mixed it into one of his clay spiders. Jiraiya immediately jumped back to a safe distance his nose and mouth covered.

After blowing away the poison cloud with a futon jutsu they saw Deidara was gone. "Damn looks like he still had some tricks up his sleeve" Jiraiya cursed. Suddenly there was another burst of charka in the distance this time it was different though it had a similar feeling.

"That's Kuro's chakra "Naruto said thankful that Kuro was still alive.

"This isn't good we need to hurry up" Jiraiya said taking off.

"What do you mean at least we know Kuro's alive" Naruto said.

"That's true but if he's releasing this much chakra it means he's using his Bisutoshira cloak that means we only have five minutes before thing started getting ugly" Jiraiya yelled going faster.

"What do you mean" Haku asked.

"Well according to Kuro he can only easily control his cloaked form for three minutes and at max five minutes after that the cloak turns into a double edge sword and starts to damage his body" Jiraiya admitted revealing what he and Kuro had talked about after the others left.

**Flash back**

"What is it Jiraiya sensei" Kuro asked as Naruto and Haku went ahead.

"Well Kuro I was wondering about that tailed beast like cloak you used in your spar with Naruto" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh you mean the Bisutoshira cloak what about it" Kuro asked.

"Well what exactly are the limitations on it" Jiraiya said taking out a pad and pen.

"Well I know they are very similar to the tailed beast cloaks as for limitations they vary from host to host for example I can use my two wing cloak for three minutes easily and up to five if the situation is desperate but after that the cloak starts to create recoil the longer I hold after five minutes the more recoil it directs back on me" Kuro stated.

"But way I thought you said you were a 100% match for the Shiryo" Jiraiya scribbled down a few notes.

"Well the truth is the Shiryo doesn't like me taking its chakra and after three minutes it's able to start to sabotage the charka I draw from the seal making it start to damage my body and after five minutes it can start forcing me to accept the tainted chakra " Kuro sighed.

"I see well unless your life or that of someone you care for is in grave danger I would suggest for you not to use your cloak until we can figure out some way to avoid the backlash" Jiraiya said and Kuro nodded understanding.

**End of flashback.**

"What you mean that if Kuro pushes too hard he'll hurt himself" Naruto gasped.

"That's right" Jiraiya nodded.

"Jiraiya sensei out of curiosity how long can Kuro use his cloak before it has fatal recoil" Haku asked.

"Eight minutes is the max before the damage caused by the cloak will start getting dire" Jiraiya answered.

"Why do you want to know that" Naruto wondered.

"Because…it's already been three minutes and at the pace were going it will take another five minutes to get there" Haku revealed.

"Well than we'll just have to go faster" Naruto said going into his one tailed cloak again.

**To Kuro and Fu earlier that day about an hour earlier.**

Kuro and Fu were searching the forest again with no luck as this time Kuro for some reason wasn't using his tracking skills and Fu refused to ask him why since that would require them to actually have to talk to each other something that hadn't happened since the day before. To be honest Fu was annoyed with the silence she didn't understand how he could just act like the awkwardness in the air wasn't thick enough to cut with a knife. She was actually wishing he'd yell at her for what she did yesterday now that she'd had a good night's sleep she realized that she had just blew up at him for all the anger she had directed against Taki.

"Hey green eyes" Fu said sucking up her pride as she was about to something she'd never done before in her entire life.

"Yes" Kuro answered stopping.

"Well it's just…well what I'm trying to say is….ugh listen cause I'm only gonna say this once okay" Fu grumbled. "I'm so-"She never got a chance to finish as Kuro tackled her to the ground as a barbed tail struck right where her head was a second earlier. "What the hell get off me" Fu yelled throwing Kuro off her.

"Sorry about that but I've noticed his presence for a while now I hope you're okay" Kuro said unsheathing his Kusarigama.

"Ahh I see I was right you're pretty sharp for a genin maybe after I kill you I'll add you to my collection" Sasori said emerging from the bushes.

"I don't think I like that idea…Fu now might be a good time to use the scroll Jiraiya sensei gave us" Kuro said glancing at Fu.

"I forgot it" Fu mumbled after a minute of searching she remembered she'd left it on her night stand.

"Fuck me sideways…don't take this the wrong way but you should probably run" Kuro said unsheathing his Kusarigama.

"Why should I there's no way you can take this guy alone" Fu yelled.

"Are you saying you're worried about me" Kuro teased

"Of course Baka" Fu said shaking her head.

"ha-ha I figured anyway this guys in the Akatsuki I think it's safe to assume he wants the Nanabi inside you…if you run now you can make it back to Taki and get Jiraiya sensei" Kuro said already starting to calculate battle strategies.

"Yeah I guess that make sense…but I'm not gonna do it I don't care who this guy is I'm gonna take him down" Fu said cracking her knuckles. Kuro was going to argue with her at first but then saw the look in her eye it was the same look Naruto got when he had made a decision and he knew that her mind wasn't gonna be changed.

"I guess I'll back you up then" Kuro smiled slightly.

"Are you two done talking yet" Sasori's question was answered when Kuro and Fu rushed at him at top speed. He struck his scorpion like tail straight at them but Kuro deflected the tail with his blades while Fu jumped over him her right fist cocked back ready to crush Sasori. He jumped back avoiding the punch and noting the cracked ground and crater that was caused by the attack 'I really don't want to get hit with that' Sasori thought to himself launching a flurry of poisoned senbon at the girl.

"Futon: great breakthrough" Fu created a huge gale that blew the senbon off course. Retracting his tail that had been dueling with the boy he went for a wide swiping hit but Fu dug herself into the ground and caught it though it did force her to the side leaving skid marks in the ground.

Kuro jumped over her this time going through a flurry of hand signs "Raiton: Twin surge" Kuro sent out two bolts of lightning that hit Sasori head on making a cloud of dust.

"He wasn't so tough" Fu smirked as the tail she caught went slack.

"That seemed too easy" Kuro said wearily trying to see through the smoke. Suddenly the tail twitched back to life retracting it went to strike Kuro behind.

"Look out" Fu yelled, Kuro turned around managing to draw one of his blades but misjudged the block getting a small scrap on his forearm. "You okay" Fu asked as he jumped back to her side.

"Yeah it's just a scrape nothing major" Kuro nodded.

"Good I don't need you dying on me" Fu grinned slightly.

"I guess he's sturdier than he looks we need to keep hitting him hard" Kuro said rushing forwards he got into another dueling match with the tail Fu hung back waiting for an opening she had to admit she was impressed the way green eyes flipped slashed and blocked showed the long hours he'd put into practicing his technique. Kuro managed to catch the end of the tail with both blades giving Fu her opening she rushed in dogding the flurry of senbon and slam a hard right cross into Sasori's face sending him flying backwards.

'Ouch that actually hurt, good thing I designed this puppet for max defense' Sasori thought to himself. Freeing his tail two more times the boy was able to trap his tail while the girl rushed in and hit him hard he was actually starting to get worried as he could fill the outer shell cracking, but then he noticed the boys labored breathing and profuse sweating and smiled evily.

"Kuro what's wrong" Fu asked seeing Kuro's sluggish movements. Sasori's tail went for a sweeping strike and while she easily ducked under it there was a bone cracking impact and Kuro was sent flying back into a tree. His back slammed into the trunk knocking the wind out of him.

"I see the poison's finally starting to take effect I must say I'm impressed you lasted so long before it started taking effect maybe I'll have to come up with a stronger dose" Sasori cackled.

"What do you mean poison" Fu asked staying in her battle stance. Though she kept glancing at Kuro who was struggling to get to his feet his face showing he was in great pain.

"You see my tail and other various weapons are all coated in a very potent poison it usually kills in about an hour and instantly incapacitates within minutes it seems your friend over there is finally starting to feel the effects" Sasori said. Enjoying watching the gears in Fu's head turn she may not like Kuro but she didn't want him to die especially while she still owed him.

"Is there an antidote" Fu asked hearing Kuro start to cough violently.

"Of course there is I'll make you a deal come with me and I'll save your friend from a slow painful death" Sasori said relaxing his tail of course he wasn't going to go through with his end of the deal as soon as she got close enough he would poison her then make her watch him turn her friend into a piece of his collection.

"Fu don't you dare do it my life doesn't matter he's after you run now" Kuro yelled barely standing.

"Baka your life dose matter I still don't like you but you're a damn sight better than those Taki idiots" Fu said relaxing her arms. Sasori grinned until a crimson aura started to burst from Fu's body and her eyes turn golden and a pair of insect wings sprouted from her back "Which is why I'm gonna kick this guy's ass and take the antidote so don't die on me" Fu growled smirking back a Kuro who smiled at her weakly.

"Looks like you just signed that boy's death note" Sasori said posing his tail to attack.

"**Fu I can protect you from the fatal effects of his poison but you will still be incapacitated if enough is injected into your system so be careful" Chomei warned. **

Fu just growled streaking forward she went for a flying kick but Sasori jumped away causing her to slam into the ground which completely shattered making a huge crater. She knew she needed to hurry time was of the essence she kept rushing in at top speed trying to get a hit in. Sasori retreated back into the tree line where he could use his mobility to his advantage. Fu pursed him throwing a punch or kick at him whenever she got close enough. Sasori always kept his distance but was just close enough to bait her into attacking before jumping behind the cover of a tree, he constantly taunted Fu to keep her angry and stop her from thinking straight. "My for someone trying to save your friend you sure are taking you time I don't think that boy will last much longer" he taunted ducking behind a tree which Fu shattered a second later to get to him.

Sasori launched a volley of Senbon which Fu didn't even bother to dodge as several stuck in her arms and legs. She kept rushing forward deciding to let Chomei worry about the poison as she ripped out the needles. Two more times Fu charged into a volley of needles never slowing down.

"**Fu I can't filter much more of the poison out of your system" Chomei said her voice sounding ragged.**

"Just a little more he's slowing down" Fu said breathing heavily, in actuality Sasori was just letting her get in closer so he could scrap her several times with the tip of his tail. After dodging a wild sluggish hook he batted her away with the flat side of his tail. The poison was really starting to work its way into her system now as her vision was starting to blur and her body was starting to feel numb. She stayed standing though all she could do was cross her arms and block as Sasori battered her with his tail until he finally sent her flying into one of the collapsed tree trunks stomach first.

"I have to say this was fun though because of you I will have to spend hours repairing my shell from all the cracking you caused" Sasori said walking slowly closer to Fu. "though I have to say adding that boy to my collection will have made it worth it" he raised his tail to finish her he would give her the antidote later after he injected her with a paralytic poison.

"The hell you will" Fu yelled summoning the last of her strength she lifted the fallen trunk swinging it as hard as she could it smashed into Sasori sending him flying through several trees before he slammed into a large boulder shatter his hard shell. Fu collapsed to her knees her charka cloak and wings fading.

"Bitch!" Sasori curse climbing out of his ruined shell to reveal his true self. He was going to kill her for destroying his favorite shell he wasn't even sure if he could repair it at this point.

"Well looks like this is the end of the road Nanabi bitch" Sasori said revealing the hidden blades on his real body. He lunged forwards and Fu closed her eyes waiting for pain that never came as the sound of metal clashing into metal rung through the air. Fu opened her eyes and gasped as Kuro was standing in front of her a blackish green charka cloak with to large wings surrounded his body as he blocked Sasori's fatal strike.

"Well isn't this interesting guess you had one last trick after all" Sasori said.

Kuro just growled and forced the puppet back with surprising strength he pursued him the two clashing at top speeds in a flurry of sparks. Sasori tried to get distance but Kuro kept pressing his attack by throwing his blades and extended his chakra chain. Sasori tried to duck around a few tress but Kuro followed his every movement throwing his blades into the trunks of trees and retracting the chain to help him make tight turns and increase his speed, to where Sasori was barely able to keep track of him, until finally it was like Kuro disappeared. At least until he was drop kicked from the side with enough force to send his puppet body crashing into the ground making a large crater.

"Damn what the hell are you" Sasori cursed as Kuro disappeared again. Only a slight clank of a chain above his head gave Sasori a warning and he skidded to the side right as two blades criss crossed right where his head was.

That was close even though an attack like that wouldn't have killed him it's kind of hard to control your body without a head. "How the hell can you still move" Sasori yelled his poison was 100% fatal and while it was plausible that he may still be alive there was no way he should be able to stand let alone fight when even the Nanabi couldn't move. That's when his eyes widen there was a gash in the boys side where blood was streaming out of. By letting himself bleed out he'd lessened the amount of poison in his body enough for one desperate attack and from the look in his eyes he was fighting while barely maintain his conscious.

Kuro threw his blade out again while rushing in Sasori block the first strike and barely deflected the second and Kuro just kept coming at him slashing savagely. Sasori gave him a hard kick to the chest sending Kuro flying backwards wrapping his blades around his waist Kuro did a set of weird hand signs "Shiryo art: whirlwind of blades" Kuro yelled the chakra wings on his back expanded flapping hard hundreds of wind blades speed towards Sasori shredding everything in their path. With no way to avoid Sasori summoned several of his more disposable puppets and let them take the attack in his place.

Kuro clenched his chest as pain started to spike through it he know he just hit the five minute mark. 'Damn it I'm not done yet I can still kill this bastard' Kuro thought blocking out the pain. He forced more chakra out of the seal he rushed forwards unsheathing his blades he clashed with the shredding remains of Sasori's puppets tearing them apart he went after the red head they clashed again with more fury Kuro growled slamming Sasori with a round house kick sending him flying before he wrapped his chain around his ankle and swung him through a few trees "Raiton: Surge" Kuro funneled lightning through the chain shocking Sasori. Who collapsed flat on his stomach Kuro's victory was short live as a bladed cable pierced his stomach.

Kuro looked down to see the cable sticking out of his belly button before he vomited up a large amount of blood. Sasori got up laughing "You really are more trouble than your worth I was trying to preserve your body for my collection but I'll destroy you now before you become any more of a threat" Sasori said lifting Kuro off the ground and bringing him towards him he almost had him in range when he was forced to jump away by a huge fireball and Jiraiya, Haku and Naruto who was carrying Fu on his back landed in between them.

"Damn looks like Deidara failed and I was so close to killing him oh well I doubt he'll make it with those injuries and my poison still coursing through his system" Sasori said retreating using a poison mist.

"Kuro! Jiraiya sensei this is bad he's lost a lot of blood and most of his upper and lower intestine have been shredded" Haku said going over to Kuro's collapsed form.

"Damn it I'm no good with medical ninjutsu let's get him back to the village" Jiraiya scooped up Kuro and they took off as fast as they could. By the time they made it back to the village Kuro was going into shock and was barely showing signs of life when they rushed him off to the ER. Fu was also admitted but she just needed a few nights rest for the poison to work its way out of her system.

After two days Fu was released from the hospital but she didn't leave she stayed in the waiting room with Naruto and the others waiting for any news on Kuro condition. It wasn't until the fourth night that a very ragged looking surgeon approached them. "How is he" Naruto asked there were dark bags under his and the others eyes from lack of sleep.

"It took a lot of work luckily the massive blood loss filtered enough of the poison out for it not to be fatal though its nothing short of a miracle that your friends still alive Kami must be looking down on him I don't think any other person would've survived it was almost as if there was another life force sustaining him somehow…but he will make a full recovery in a month at the rate he's healing and we can release him in another week though he should take it easy for the first two weeks after release" the doctor said with a sigh.

"Can we see him" Naruto asked.

"Yes he's been moved to a regular room to recover though he's still heavily drugged so he might still be sleeping…follow me" The doctor leading them through the small hospital until they came to a room at the very end of the hall. "Here he is" the doctor left after the group thanked him.

Naruto slowly opened the door and they all breathed a sigh of relief as they saw Kuro in a hospital bed sleeping connected to a heart monitor that was steadily beeping. They all stood in his room for a moment before agreeing that he wasn't gonna die anytime soon and finally leaving to get a good night's sleep except for Fu. After she'd been released she nearly strangled Jiraiya trying to find out if Kuro was a Jinchuriki and since the cat was already out of the bag they told her about Kuro's powers and his past. Fu nearly broke down remembering what she had said and done to him she was upset with herself and pissed at him for just agreeing with her if she was in his positioned she would've kicked her own ass.

Fu sat down in a chair scooting it close to the bed she brushed a few strands of his hair away from his face. Chomei noticed how gentle her container was being with the boy now and though she would have usually teased her she was just as tired as Fu. It didn't take long before Fu started to doze off until she finally passed out arms crossed by Kuro's side on the bed her head resting on her forearms.

**AN: Okay so that's chapter four the arc will end next chapter with maybe a short filler chapter in between the next arc which will be the chunin exam arc. If you like the story so far let me know if you don't then go read something else (not trying to be mean but seriously there are thousands of other Naruto fanfics on this site). As always read review(if you liked it) favorite and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here's chapter five just a nice little wrap up before a filler or two featuring Naruto Haku and Hinata.**

**Chapter 5**

"**Fu wake up" Chomei said in a rather pleasant voice.**

Fu just mumbled and tried to fall back sleep until Chomei started buzzing her wings loudly inside her head.

"Ugh what do you want Chomei" Fu asked groggily

"**He's awake" Chomei said **

Fu immediately pushed her sleepiness aside and started to wake up to a rather pleasant sensation of her hair being softly stroked.

"**Well that rather pleasant to wake up to" Chomei hummed.**

Fu agreed but pushed herself of her arms and yawned wiping her eyes which to her disappointment stopped the feeling.

"Good morning" Kuro said looking down at Fu.

"Good morning" Fu said looking over at Kuro he was giving her a soft small though he still looked weaker and a bit paler than she was used to. "How are you feeling" she asked.

"Considering I'm alive and woke up with such cute girl lying next to me I feel great" Kuro blurted some of the meds where still in his system blocking his filter. Once he realized what he said he blushed and turned away, Fu also blushed but she kept looking at him curiously. After a few minutes of awkward silence Kuro sighed "I'm sorry"

"For what I should be the one apologizing I had no idea about who you really were and I said those horrible things after everything you've gone through I wasn't even mad at you I just have so much anger inside me growing up being treated like a monster I can't help it even when I'm shown kindness" Fu said gripping the sheets of his bed.

"So I guess the others told you about me…It's okay you can't blame yourself for what you didn't know I would've told you when we met I don't like to keep secrets about who I am but I was told it was a S rank secret and I'm sorry because you got hurt because of me if I'd used my powers sooner instead of worrying about keeping that secret you wouldn't have had to fight that teme on your own" Kuro gritted his teeth upset with his own weakness.

"I'm fine the Nanabi filtered out all the poison in a few days so I was able to recover quickly…why didn't you abandon me if you did you could've kept your secret safe" Fu said softly

"There was no way in hell I was going to abandon you, you stuck up for me when I was down I wasn't just gonna let him capture you and do who knows what else to you" Kuro said loudly.

"**Oh I see he was worried about you interesting why don't you tease him a little" Chomei suggested.**

Usually Fu would've have just ignored her but for some reason she was just as curious as Chomei. "So you were worried about me" Fu said leaning in closer.

"Of course I was" Kuro said a little nervous.

"And earlier you said I was cute" Fu said getting even closer.

"I mean…I…I…yeah I think you're cute…and I like your eyes when they turn golden I think you look nice…not that I don't like your eyes regularly I mean" Kuro said quickly blushing.

"**Such an honest boy and to think he like my eyes…can we keep him" Chomei asked.**

Fu was blushing almost as hard as Kuro no one had ever complemented her so sincerely before except Shibuki and he was family "Thank you" Fu said softly scooting her chair closer to the bed.

Kuro smiled at her "Hey I know this might sound weird but remembering when I told you I wanted to have lots of precious people one day like Naruto" He asked nervously. Fu nodded vaguely remembering what he was talking about sense she really didn't care at the time. "Well I was wondering if you would be one of them I don't have many just Naruto Haku and Jiraiya but I would like you to be one as well"

Fu was stunned for the first time in her life someone wanted her to be a part of their life, someone wanted her to be special to them…something precious. "Only if you will be my first precious person in return" Fu said looking him in the eye.

"Deal" Kuro grinned.

"**Good girl now seal the deal with a kiss then crawl into his bed and play doctor" Chomei perversely.**

"Shut up you perverted bug you're ruining the moment" Fu yelled in her head.

"**Come on you know you want to" Chomei teased.**

"Seriously he's still recovering from his injuries" Fu yelled

"**I didn't hear a no so you're saying if he was fully healed then you'd Fu-"**

Fu cut Chomei off quickly blushing she had to admit the kiss didn't seem like a bad idea but then again they hadn't know each other that long but in the ninja world life is short maybe just a kiss on the cheek. Before she could consider the idea fully the room door burst open to reveal Naruto Haku and Jiraiya who all raised an eyebrow at how close Fu was to Kuro. Jiraiya whipped out his pad and pen taking notes while Naruto and Haku grinned smugly as Fu quickly backed her chair away. The two of them had a feeling something like this might happen.

"Hey guys" Kuro said giving them a small wave.

"Feeling better already I see" Jiraiya grinned.

"Yeah a lot better" Kuro said glancing over at Fu who looked away when their eyes met.

"You gave us a pretty good scare there" Naruto said leaning on the wall closes to Kuro while Haku and Jiraiya took the other two chairs.

"Yeah I was scared myself I was pretty sure I was dead but the Shiryo saved me" Kuro said shocking the others except Fu who didn't know about the dragon harming Kuro through their chakra connection.

"I thought you said it didn't like you using it's chakra" Jiraiya asked.

"It doesn't I still suffered surfactant recoil at the at the five minute mark but apparently it doesn't want me to die just yet so it decided to keep me alive…if it wasn't for the life energy it gave me I would've died not long after I collapsed" Kuro admitted.

"I wonder why it kept you alive" Haku said placing her fingers under her chin. Kuro gave her a weird look "Not that I'm not happy it saved you just I'm curious what it wants" Haku said quickly.

"Well all that matters is that you're alive though you will be on recovery until the week before the chunin exams" Naruto said his arms behind his head.

"Yeah sorry about that I can still go on missions though only D and C at the most" Kuro said feeling bad he got injured so bad.

"Don't worry about it just focus on getting better before the exams that why I won't have to feel bad when I beat you in the finals" Naruto grinned.

"You got it but I'm sorry to say I'll be the one beating you" Kuro smirked.

"You wanna bet" Naruto said

"Loser buys winner all the Ichiraku ramen they can eat" Kuro suggested.

"You got it dragon lizard breath" Naruto said holding out his hand.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you flea bag" Kuro said shaking his hand hey stared at each other seriously before busting out laughing.

"Oww damn it hurts to laugh" Kuro groaned making Naruto laugh harder. After spending the day and most of the early night with Kuro everyone which was most uneventful most discussing plans for what they were going to do once they got back to the leaf except for when Kuro decided he was sick of being hooked up to the heart monitor and unplugged himself from making about four nurses rush in and try to reconnect him until Fu threatened them making them scatter. It was after that they decided to call it a day so Kuro could get some rest. After saying goodbye they all left except for Fu who hesitated at the door.

"**What are you hesitating for" Chomei asked**

"Shut up I thought you would be more against him seeing as how lizzards eat bugs" Fu smirked in her head.

"**Oh believe me he can eat me anytime" Chomei said thoroughly enjoying the idea.**

"Hey green eyes do you mind if I stay with you again tonight…just to make sure you don't die in your sleep or anything" Fu said hands on her hips.

"Sure I don't mind I'll see you when you get back" Kuro waved her goodbye.

Fu quickly showered and changed into more comfortable night wear pretty much just long mint green pajama pants and a whit tank top that showed her midriff and packed her day clothes in a small bag. Once made It back to the hospital she jumped through his room window since she didn't want to have to deal with the hospital staff giving her certain looks. "Yo" Fu said shutting the window behind her.

"Yo" Kuro replied with a yawn he looked like he was pretty close to passing out. Fu threw her bag in a corner of the room before plopping down in the chair she'd been in the night before, she was pretty tired herself but just couldn't seem to get comfortable.

"**Just ask if you can share his bed" Chomei suggested tiredly.**

"Hey Kuro do you mind sharing the bed I just can't get comfortable in this chair" Fu complained glad the room was dark so he couldn't see her blush.

"Sure I don't mind" Kuro scooted over and lifted the blankets letting Fu slide in next to him she turned so her back was to him.

"Don't even think of trying anything funny or I'll kill you" Fu warned.

Kuro just laughed "I want I promise".

"Good" Fu said getting comfortable until a minute later she felt Kuro's arm snake around her waist. "Hey I said nothing funny" she complained but didn't move.

"Sorry this is just comfortable to me" Kuro said sleepily.

"Fine" Fu said softly waiting until she heard his soft snoring to cuddle closer to him so her back was against his chest.

"**I have to admit this is a nice feeling now just turn around and grab his-"**

Whatever Chomei was about to say was ignored as Fu quickly fell asleep. She woke up the next morning seeing Kuro had wrapped her securely against him. She could feel his slow breathing indicating him he was till sleeping so she decided to enjoy his embrace until he woke up. After about 10 minutes she felt him start to stir and yawn so decided to fake sleep just to see what he would do.

"Fu are you awake" Kuro asked quietly when she didn't answer he decided she must still be sleeping. After a few minutes Fu decided to go a little farther since was sleep after and wasn't aware of what she was doing and rolled over so she was facing him and cuddled her head into his chest. She peeked up at him seeing him blushing wildly at her sleeping face.

"**Good girl now go farther" Chomei ordered**

Listening to the Nanabi for once she wrapped her legs with his lifted her face in a way her lips brushed his neck. She could fell his heart beat increase and his hand started caressing her lower back where her skin was exposed while brushing some away some of the hairs that had fallen over her eyes. Then he started to lower his face towards hers

"**Looks like he's gonna take your first kiss while you're sleeping" Chomei**

Fu perked her lips a bit waiting "You're awake aren't you" Kuro whispered in her ear. Fu pouted opening her eyes to see Kuro grinning at her he was still close to her face.

"How'd you know" she asked

"Your heartbeat" Kuro answered.

"I see" Fu said their faces slowly getting closer until the door was kicked open.

"Hey Kuro have you seen Fu" Naruto froze as he saw the two in the middle a rather intimate moment. "I'll come back later" Naruto shut the door and turned away.

"Well the moments gone" Fu scowled. Kuro laughed they still didn't move for a few minutes until Fu finally had to get up to take a shower. Once she was clean and dressed she walked back out into the room to find Kuro out of bed in his usual ninja garb. "What the hell do you think you're doing get back in bed you should still recovering" Fu yelled.

"Don't worry I feel fine plus I get bored just lying in bed all day" Kuro said stretching his arms and legs.

"Do you know how much trouble you'll get in if you get caught" Fu frowned

"Then I guess I'll just have to not get caught then I'm sure you know how to make your way around the village without getting caught" he grinned opening the window. Fu smirked she didn't need much convincing when it came to getting away with trouble.

"Fine come on I'll show you some of my secret spots" Fu said making sure the coast was clear. She jumped out the window heading to one her favorite spots Kuro was right behind her. Like he said she was good at getting around without being seen and it didn't take long until they were standing in front of the entrance to a cave. "I hope you can see in the dark" Fu said her eyes turning golden as she walked into the darkness. Kuro eyes glowed golden and he followed Fu into the cave. Even with his night vision like sight it was extremely difficult for Kuro to see where he was going and would've easily gotten lost if not for the fact he could kept track of Fu's scent. After what seemed like an hour of walking there was a like at the end of the tunnel and the two came into a small cavern where there was a crystal clear blue lake and all around the ceiling were glowing purple crystals.

"Wow this is amazing" Kuro said looking around.

"Yeah and its impossible for most people to get here the cave leading here breaks off into several different passage ways so I came here a lot as a kid to try to get away from the village…not so much anymore now that I can defend myself" Fu said with a sigh sitting on the edge of the lake.

"Yeah I heard from Naruto that Jinchuriki have it rough most of them time" Kuro said sitting next to her.

"Yeah we do you've had it pretty rough yourself haven't you" Fu looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah but I didn't have to watch the happy lives of those around me that had to be rough" Kuro frowned.

"Yeah but at least I didn't live locked up in a cage" Fu said sadly

"I bet the villagers wanted you to though" Kuro snuffed. Fu giggled yeah Shibuki had actually denied that specific request several times.

"You know I always wondered what it was like having someone who cared for you someone to laugh with you when times are good and cry with you when things are bad but that's not something we Jinchuriki have the luxury of having…no one wants to be around a monster" Fu said laying back.

"Maybe it just takes a monster to be around a monster" Kuro said laying back next to her.

"Yeah right that doesn't help me at all the only male Jinchuriki in my age group are Naruto and the one tailed from Suna and from what I heard he had it worse than me" Fu sighed.

"What about Naruto he's a nice guy" Kuro said not seeing Fu roll her eyes.

"Yeah Naruto's awesome and all but I can tell that Haku girl likes him and he probably has a few secret admires back in Konoha" Fu sighed.

"I see that doesn't leave you with many options than" Kuro said.

"Yeah tell me about it…what about you Kuro any girls waiting on you" Fu asked curiously.

"No…most of the ones I grew up with want to kill me" Kuro sighed.

"Well that sucks" Fu said stating the obvious.

"Yeah but that's because they don't know any better they don't know anything beyond what Kenchi allows them to they don't know kindness or compassion they don't know caring or joy or happiness or love" Kuro clenched his fist a bit.

"And what about you do you know what love is" Fu asked turning to face him.

"To be honest no I've just gotten freedom a few months ago a good portion of that was spent on the run I didn't exactly have time to go around trying to figure out what love felt like you know" Kuro turned to look at Fu.

"Yeah I guess I've never been in love before so I couldn't tell you…but I think it would be like a warm fuzzy feeling whenever you're around somebody or feeling safe in someone's arms when they hold you or feeling like electricity shoots through your body whenever you kiss." Fu blushed realizing what she said.

"Maybe I've never really kissed anyone before so I couldn't say what about you" Kuro asked.

"Sure you know the boys really line up to kiss the village monster" Fu said sarcastically. Kuro chuckled giving her a grin when she gave him an evil look. "It's really frustrating though most girls have already had their first kiss at this age hell some even have boyfriends you know since ninja don't exactly live till old age things tend to be sped up and I haven't even had my first kiss" Fu scowled.

"Is it really that big of a deal" Kuro questioned.

"Of course it is at this right I'm bound to die a virgin" Fu yelled.

"I doubt that" Kuro said stretching out his arms.

"Oh really why's that" Fu asked.

"Well I mean your ummm….what was that word Jiraiya-sensei used again oh yeah you're really sexy" Kuro grinned. Fu laughed for a second she'd been called a lot of things in her life time but sexy was not one of them.

"You realize I have a giant horned beetle inside me right…not exactly what most guys would describe as sexy" Fu said raising an eyebrow.

"**Hey I can be sexy" Chomei said defensively.**

"And you realize I have a dragon inside me right I'm in the same boat you are besides I think that just makes you more exotic" Kuro said truthfully.

"**Oh I've never been called exotic before I like this boy more and more…let's make him ours" Chomei said pleased.**

"Ours?" Fu questioned.

"**What I can't have a piece of him too be nice and share" Chomei said in a pouting like voice.**

"How would that even work you're sealed inside me" Fu yelled.

"**There are ways that I'll teach you later but for now you two have a pretty good atmosphere why don't you take advantage of it….it's about time you got something you wanted" Chomei said seriously **

Fu nodded done with her mental conversation Chomei was right it's about time she got something she wanted. "So Kuro you said you never had your first kiss either right" Fu said sitting up.

"Yeah why" Kuro asked.

"Well while it's okay if a girl holds out a little longer for her first kiss it pretty ad if a guy hasn't had his by now" Fu said shaking her head.

"What really I had no idea" Kuro gasped sitting up.

"Yeah have you told anyone else you haven't had your first kiss" Fu asked. Kuro shook his head no. "Good then how about I make you a deal I'll take your first kiss if you take mine" Fu said looking at him with a slight blush. Kuro thought about if for about half a second before he nodded.

"Seems fair how do you want to do this then" he asked.

"Well first I kiss you and take your first kiss and then you kiss me and take mine just copy what I do to you then do it to me" Fu said simply.

"Okay" Kuro turned and looked at Fu who started leaning in. Fu didn't waist anytime she leaned forward until their lips were inches away then closed her eyes and closed the distance until she felt his lips on her own and electricity shot through her body. The light kiss soon turned into a deeper one as they both leaned into the kiss. After a few heated seconds they broke the kiss breathing slightly heavier than before and blushing like mad.

"So how was your first kiss" Fu asked in a light pant Kuro didn't answer instead he crashed his lips back into hers. This time it was a heated kiss he snaked his arms around her waist while she threw hers over his shoulders. This time the kiss lasted until they needed to breath. They leaned their foreheads together breathing heavy and grinning at each other.

"How was yours" Kuro asked smirking.

"It was okay I think we can do better though" Fu smashed her lips back into his this time using her tongue.

"**That's my girl" Cheered Chomei **

After a few minutes of making out Kuro and Fu decided they should get back to the hospital before anyone found out he was gone and before Fu actually listened to Chomei just raped the boy. The next few days Fu came to visit Kuro with Naruto Haku and Jiraiya they would all talk and laugh and then when all the others left Fu would change into her night wear and would snuggle up next to Kuro in his bed and the two of them would make out for a few minutes before falling asleep. Fu was without a doubt the happiest she'd been in her light though a bitter sweet happiness it was as the week ended and Kuro was released from the hospital and the group planned on heading to Konoha the next day. The night he was released Shibuki had a large dinner prepared at which Kuro showed so of the influence the dragon sealed inside him had over him as he devoured an entire ham in just a few minutes. After a large satisfying dinner everyone bid each other good night and went off to their rooms. Fu showered and went to her room to change before waiting about 20 minutesthen she peaked out of her door and when she saw the coast was clear went across the hall opening Kuro's room door and silently slipping inside. He was already showered and in bed waiting on her he tapped the spot next to him. She ginned and climbed into the bed cuddling against his chest he played with her hair for a few minutes before she looked at him with a smirk and kissed him. She wanted more especially knowing he was leaving the next morning but decided it be best to wait till they were older she figured she would go to Konoha and take him by force if she had too.

The next morning Haku had woken up a bit earlier to brush her teeth and get ready to depart when she saw a very happy Fu leaving Kuro's room she ducked back into her doorway and watched as her green eyed teammate quickly grab Fu's arm before she made it back to her room and pull her back towards him. The two of them touched foreheads before Fu gave Kuro a quick peck on the lips and went to her room.

Haku smiled happy for her friend and teammate and decided that she should start making her move on Naruto. She already had Hinata as competition and wanted to quickly make him his before she got anymore. About an hour and a half everyone else was leaving their rooms bags packed. After having a nice breakfast in which Haku noticed Fu didn't seem very happy probably because Kuro was leaving, the team went to the village gate escorted by. When they made it to the gate they all said their goodbyes "I'll see you at the chunin exams Fu-chan" Kuro said waving.

"See you then Kuro-kun" Fu waved.

After they had been running about twenty minutes Naruto decided to ask something that had been bugging him. "So _Kuro-Kun_ when did you and Fu start getting along so well".

"Yeah you know I came by your room one day and you weren't anywhere to be found I thought maybe you had just went outside to get some fresh air but Fu disappeared around that time to" Jiraiya grinned.

"Umm well you see I went for a walk and ran into her so we just walked around the town for a little bit you know" he figured that he and Fu should kept their secret for now especially with the chunin exams coming up.

"Well I guess that makes sense I did see those two walking around when I was out" Haku said giving Kuro a wink when no one was looking. Kuro nodded knowing he owed her one than remembering what Fu had said decided to help her out with getting some alone time with Naruto as soon as they got back to the village.


End file.
